A Snapshot in Time
by irishcookie
Summary: A series of unconnected Bonnie one-shots. Mostly Klonnie, Bamon, Stefonnie, Bonlijah and Kennett - now rated M
1. Bamon: i

**Author's Note: First of all, if anyone of you are readers of **_**Uneven Ground**_** I promise you, it is not dead in the water. I have been working on the fifth chapter but lately work has kicked my ass all over town so I haven't had the inspiration to work on anything too long. However, since my muse won't be quiet I have been drabbling away on my tumblr (code name: thebennettdiaries) and thought it might be nice to give them a permanent home here as well. Please note: these are not connected whatever. All unrelated and all based on whatever mood I am in at the moment. I have no idea how many there will be but I will keep uploading them to this particular space. If you like it late me know. If you have an idea for something you want to see, let me know! **

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Bamon – set during 3.21 _

When it is all said and done (and Bonnie has asked Jeremy if he is okay for the seventh time), the little rag tag group of heroes meet in the driveway of Klaus' mansion.

There is still, of course, the unenviable task of disposing of Klaus' body - not one that hands immediately shoot up for.

Finally, Stefan breaks the silence. "We'll take care of it," he says throwing his hand out to slap his brother on the chest.

Damon rolls his eyes. But does not argue.

Bonnie offers to drive Elena and Jeremy home. The battered Gilbert siblings are already helping one another into her car. She turns back to find Stefan heading into the godawful mansion (which she hopes they burn to the ground).

Damon - well, Damon is staring at her.

"What?" Bonnie asks, not sure she likes that it is just the two of them standing there now. Even though they have spent a good part of the day together, even though she _drank _his blood (and vice versa), there is something about this moment that has her resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest and shuffle from foot to foot.

He tilts her head to the side, looking at her as if he is dissecting her. "You did it."

"You doubted me?" Bonnie snarks.

"_No_."

There is enough sincerity in his voice to throw her off her guard. She wonders if her mouth has fallen open, if she staggered a little. She blinks to realize by the look on his face that he has thrown himself off as well.

He recovers first.

"So, do I get a t-shirt?" He asks.

When she looks at him in a curious manner, a grin crosses his face.

"You know - because I'm Team Bonnie."


	2. Bonlijah: i

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Bonlijah – Set during 3.18_

She cries loudly in between taking in gulps of air.

Bonnie knows that something inside of her has finally snapped. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she pats herself on the back for being able to make it out the front door, to make it this far from the mocking tones of Klaus and his dreadful sister.

She had come so close to collapsing on the floor right by the door.

This whole night - and everything she has done and seen has proven to be the breaking point. She has known it was coming for some time now. She has thought she was prepared for it.

But now as she struggles to breathe properly, she knows that no one can ever properly prepare for something like this.

Too much. It has all become too much.

She curls into herself further, burying her face into knees and wrapping her arms tightly around her legs. Fresh tears soak into the fabric of her pants. There seems to no end in sight. She wonders if morning will come and Klaus will find her there shaking.

"Bonnie."

She tenses. The voice, one that she thinks she recognizes, is close. Too close. Right in front of her and at her level. She does not lift her head. However, the shock of being found like this by _him_ is effective in stopping the tears.

Go away, please just go away.

The words never make it off her lips. Instead she waits, for what seems like an agonizing amount of time before she lifts her head, hoping that he has heard her silent plea.

If he has, he has ignored it for her eyes met his.

She wonders what she must look in this moment, eyes swollen from crying, hair plastered to the sides of her face. She swallows, watching as he tilts his head, leaning forward in his crouch position. He seems to be studying her and she finds that she cannot tear her eyes away.

Finally she takes a breath, speaks. "Elijah…"


	3. Klonnie: i

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Klonnie: Dark!Bonnie_

If her friends had been paying just the slightest bit of attention they would have seen it coming, the descent into something more sinister, the embrace of darkness. Too much had happened for her to remain pure. She had been hurt too many times and she was still just a teenager, unable to properly deal with it all in the end.

But they weren't. Pay attention that is.

However, he was.

So naturally - he took advantage.

Which lead them to their current situation.

X

Bonnie stands with her arms crossed. Klaus has an eyebrow raised but does not say anything - at first.

"My point, love, is there is nothing wrong with being old fashioned…"

Bonnie still doesn't look at him; her eyes are locked on the structure a head of them. Thankfully they have the cover of the trees because what once was intended to be a quick and dirty job has turned into a battle of wills between them.

And they are supposed to be on the same damn side.

"I never said there was," Bonnie says after a moment's silence. "I merely stated that there is something inherently boring about lighting a match."

"There is something to be said for simplicity," Klaus counters.

"That fits. You are simple," Bonnie shoots out.

"_Bonnie_." There is a warning in his voice. But secretly, he is amused as he always is by her sharp tongue.

"Let me do it." There is a note of desperation in her voice that was not there the first time she had issued the request.

Klaus understands where it comes from. This is her chance to hit back for all the Salvatore brothers have done to her. And while it may not cause them any physical pain, reducing their home to a pile of ash is a good start. "I believe that my method is far more effective."

"You just want to play with fire," Bonnie whines. "I hope you piss the bed."

"Now, now, you are being childish," Klaus says with a cluck of his tongue. He reaches down to touch the shoulder of his protégé, who he hopes will be his greatest creation. "It's effectiveness comes from the fact that you will not be drained afterward."

She finally looks up at him, sensing that he, of all creatures, is looking out of her.

And smiles.

X

In the end, they find a compromise.

Klaus takes gas and blow torch to the main house.

Bonnie gains her own satisfaction by erupting Stefan's precious roadster in flames.

They both sleep perfectly fine in their nice dry bed that night.


	4. Stefonnie: i

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Stefonnie: Friends first…_

"I'm never going to fall in love."

The words are spoken, out of the blue, one night at the Grille. There is an empty bottle of beer in front of him (she has settled on a milkshake), another in his hand.

Bonnie glances up from her spot next to him, trying to decide what has pushed (besides alcohol) Stefan to confess such a thing. She finds it easily enough - Damon and Elena, cozying up over a pool table.

"You already did," Bonnie tells him.

"_Again_. I'm never going to fall in love _again_," Stefan clarifies as he pounds back his drink.

X

Bonnie wonders if she is destined to be alone.

She had something with Jeremy, something good, something she thought would last. But that imploded without warning and in such a spectacular fashion she wondered why she has even bothered in the first place.

Still, she misses it (_it_ - not him).

Now even more so, as she shuffles her feet in a sea of tulle and pastel colors. There are many couples at prom - she is currently dancing with her only single friend, Stefan.

"I'm never going to fall in love," she muses as they continue to move.

She immediately regrets it, blood rushing to her skin. She looks up in hopes that he hasn't heard it. The way his eyes search her face tells her he has.

X

They spend a lot of time together now that Damon and Elena are ensconced in the perfect relationship and Tyler and Caroline go from love to hate to make up sex at a rate that makes Bonnie's head spin. They are each other's single friend - the one to call when everyone else feels the need to pair off.

At first, Stefan tries to brood with her but she calls him on it.

Then he smiles more, takes her to weird and interesting places (how had she lived in Mystic Falls all her life and not known it had an outhouse museum?). They develop their own pattern of behavior, their own language almost - she knows when he has reached his limit of Damon and Elena and he can tell the minute she is about to go charging in without any regard to her own well being (and he lectures her on it every _damn_ time).

Out of the blue one day, Caroline asks her, "Are you in love with Stefan?"

"No," Bonnie says quickly.

Too quickly.

X

The day Elena moves into the Boarding House is the day Stefan moves out.

He should leave town - it's what he had promised he would do.

But he just can't.

Just like he can't say that there is nothing tying him here any more - it just has changed.

But he doesn't love her.

No.

(He ignores the judgemental tone of his conscience telling him that liars never prosper).

X

Whatever it is, whatever it is supposed to be between them, comes to a head quite simply.

Stefan is sitting on a bench in the park watching her trying to convince some lazy ducks to eat her stale bread. He wants to marvel at how this happened but before he can the words are out of his mouth. "I fell in love."

Bonnie stops in her tracks, looks back at him over her shoulder. For a moment, she appears not to know what to say. Then she speaks, a smile spreading across her face as she does so.

"As did I."


	5. Klonnie: ii

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your lovely comments on the drabbles posted thus far! I will be adding a few more over the next few days. I am so glad that people loved the Stefonnie one. I really am attached to that one. Thank you again.**

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Klonnie: 3.21 AU Scene _

When she had offered her blood to three vampires she had no idea the consequence. It had been a hasty move to secure a link. To give them a fighting chance to save those she loved (even if it meant saving those she hated).

If she had done more research - if she had had more time…well then…

Instead she had been flying by the seat of her pants, desperately scrounging for answers in the face of dwindling odds.

And she is about to pay the price.

Bonnie knows they have failed to take down Alaric. He has been too fast, too strong. But they have come close - it is worth another try. She and Jeremy exit the woods behind the school, intending to meet up with Stefan, and Damon (she isn't sure if Klaus is going to make an appearance or not). They need to regroup, rethink.

As they near the building, a cold feeling of dread washes over Bonnie. Before she can ready herself she hears a startled cry fall from Jeremy's lips. She watches in horror as a fast moving blur drives the teenage boy into the solid brick wall of the building. She hears a sickening crack and watches as Jeremy slides down the wall, clearly unconscious.

The blur turns, becomes something she can comprehend and she furrows her brows.

"Klaus?"

She supposes she shouldn't be surprised - after all, he is as trustworthy as a snake about to strike.

He grins, and before she can blink he is in front of her.

Bonnie knows instinctively that she should run. That she should use what she has against him. That she should do _anything_ to get away from him. She levels a considerable amount of power against him as she turns on her heel to run.

If he wobbles, if he winces, if he is affected at all, she does not see it. He reaches out instead, banding one arm around her waist so he can pull her back flush against his chest. His other hand loops over her shoulders to hold her tight as his head descends.

She thinks he is going to bite her, that he wants more than just the simple taste she has given earlier.

Instead his voice fill her ear, almost soft and melodic as he speaks.

"I wager we haven't much time," Klaus begins. "We'll have to be quick…" She has no earthly idea what he is talking about, nor does she want to. She bucks against him and he holds fast. "You really don't know do you?"

He chuckles now.

Bonnie doesn't answer. She stares straight ahead, her eyes fixed on nothing in particular.

"When a witch gives a vampire her blood…" Klaus pulls the hand that holds her shoulder. She turns in head in time to see his fangs emerge. He savages his wrists with them, the blood running down the skin of his arm. "…and a witch drinks the blood of the vampire in return…"

_No!_

Bonnie realizes now, just what he intends to do. She panics now, letting loose the full measure of her power against him. He staggers but does not let go. She tries again but she has so little left to give.

He takes her head in a vice like grip, pulling it back so it rests on his shoulder, his wrist held tightly against the closed lips of her mouth. She can feel the cold sticky blood fall to her chin, a drop moving down her neck. She is determined not to let even the slightest bit touch her tongue.

She has no idea what will happen - but instinctively she knows she will not like it.

"Open up, love. Don't fight it," he hisses in her ear as he grinds the open wound harshly into her mouth, seeking access. "I wonder if Stefan or Damon thought to do this, if either of them plan to do so later. They'd be foolish not to. You all but gift wrapped yourself for me."

Bonnie is wasting her reserved power in a futile attempt to free herself from his grasp. She has her eyes screwed shut concentrating on keeping her mouth closed tightly. She can feel Klaus' head descend now, nuzzling into her hair so when he speaks it is right in her ear.

"Drink - or the next thing I shall do will be to rip the Gilbert boy to shreds. After I remove the ring of course," Klaus says silkily. If it is not for the actual content of what he says, she would think he is trying to seduce her.

Maybe - in his own way he is.

Bonnie sees no other option. He will make good on his promise and she doesn't have it in her to stop him. Her mouth opens just enough that she can taste copper on her tongue.

The reaction is immediate, visceral - it is almost like a shock to her system, she feels her whole body hum, feels her power latch on, crave more. Before she can even think, she opens her mouth wider, drawing in the sweet tasting liquid.

"There you go, love." His voice is soft now, encouraging.

She sucks until her lips are against mended flesh. He pulls his arm away and her head falls back on his shoulder willingly now, her eyes closed as the remnants of the dizzying high she has just felt work their way through her body.

"There is a connection now…"

He doesn't have to explain. She can feel it. A bond of sorts - connected by their sharing of blood. She can feel _him_. He is inside of her - her body, her _mind. _Her eyes fly open, as the full implication of what has just happened hits home.

He has claimed her.

Sober now, she attempts to pull away, knowing if she called on her powers they would be back to where they were before she foolishly expended them on him (however the question of whether or not she _can_ use them against him flashes behind her eyes). He does not try to hold her, and she stumbles away, a hand coming to swipe at the blood on her lips, her chin. It's too late - and she looks back to him in absolute horror.

He smiles.

"You're _mine_ now."


	6. Bonlijah: ii

**Author's Note: Once again, I am so glad you are enjoying them. They are the perfect way for me to keep my muse alive when my time is so squeezed at the moment. To answer the question if I intend to expand on any of them: you never know! I do have two drabble series for Klonnie on the go right now on my Tumblr. I will post them here when they are completed as a one shot. Also, to the question of when **_**Uneven Ground **_**will be updated: I am sitting down tomorrow to work on it. I hope to have the chapter done! **

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Bonlijah – Set after the S3 finale_

She is not surprised when she opens the door and finds him standing there.

After all, Bonnie has heard that he has chosen to stay in Mystic Falls following the events that saw his brother 'dead' (she wonders if it is okay to find it amusing that she knows better) and Elena turned into a vampire.

She highly expects it is the latter that keeps him here (because wouldn't the former be enough of a push for him to go running in the opposite direction?).

So - it has been inevitable really, them coming face to face.

She is only surprised that it hasn't happened sooner.

He stands in her doorway, one hand thrust into the pocket of an immaculate jacket. He has a tie on, steel grey, loosened a little at the neck.

It is the only thing that seems out of place.

"Good evening, Miss Bennett," Elijah drawls, his formal way of speaking poking at her just a little.

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve," she retorts.

An eyebrow raises just so. A smile briefly crosses his face and then he inclines his head. "Indeed."

Bonnie thinks she should just slam the door in his face. Maybe give him a demonstration of her increasing powers beforehand. But she doesn't. Because somehow she knows if she does, he will just show up tomorrow night at the same time. And the night after that. And so on and so forth until she hears him out. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I owe you an apology," he states.

"Oh this is rich." Her sarcasm is heavy and only the slight quirk to his lips tells her that he does not appreciate it. She could care less about what Elijah does and does not like about her manner of being.

Just as she could care less about his apology.

"Miss Bennett…"

"Save it," she snaps.

Then she does slam door.

X

Sometimes she hates being right.

He returns the next night.

She repeats the process - although she is much quicker to slam the door in his face this time around.

X

"I'm a patient man, Miss Bennett," he informs her on night three.

This time his tie is tight.

And an alluring shade of purple.

She thinks she may rip the door off its hinges before long.

X

On the fourth night, she ventures downstairs just shy of midnight for a drink.

She is placing the empty glass in the sink when her senses go on red alert. The hairs on her arms stand up and she frowns on reflex. Before she can think it through she is walking to the front door and wrenching it open.

He is sitting on the front step and casts a glance over his shoulder when switches on the porch light.

"This…is a little creepy," Bonnie states simply, standing right on the barrier that separates them. She crosses her arms because a thin t-shirt is no protection against the persistent autumn breeze.

"Forgive me," he says as he rises to his full height.

Even though she knows he has not meant it in that fashion, she automatically spits out, "For what? Backing Damon and Stefan into the position to turn my mother? Or why don't we go way back - to the moment you screwed us over to save your brother? Which one are you seeking forgiveness for?"

Elijah's mouth is set in a straight line. If he expects to find her docile at this time of night he is sorely mistaken. He crosses the porch to stand as close as he can get. She has to root her feet to the ground not to take a step back. They are eye to eye and she suddenly remembers what an intimidating being Elijah can be.

And he hasn't even opened his mouth.

"Both were regrettable but necessary actions." It is as if Elijah can sense her temper skyrocketing for he holds a hand up to stop her from hitting the roof. "Your friends are your family, are they not?"

There is no sense denying it. She nods as she simmers.

"And you would do anything to protect your family, would you not?" Another nod - she knows where he is going and she hates him for it. Hates him because there is a part of her that will get it, and side with him. "Even things that are deplorable. Things that you regret later and wish to seek atonement for."

"Sometimes it can't be found," Bonnie tells him. Somehow she has kept her voice even.

"No, I suppose sometimes it cannot," he agrees. "But that does not mean that one abandons the search."

He isn't going to go away is he?

She can appreciate the notion of what he is saying while still holding onto her anger. With that in mind, Bonnie takes a deep breath. "Good luck in your search."

Something crosses his face - something that she can't quite read.

She steps back now and quietly, carefully, closes the door.


	7. Klonnie: iii

**Author's Note: This is another reassurance that **_**Uneven Ground **_**is not dead in the water. I am still working on it I promise. My workload is going to decrease soon so that should help me! Also, I recently had a little 'smut-a-thon' on my tumblr and wrote drabbles for various Bonnie pairings that were of the naughty persuasion. I am thinking about adding them to this collection – anyone oppose to a little smut?**

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Klonnie – Post S3 Finale._

The first time Klaus strolls into her subconscious like he owns it, Bonnie is understandably taken aback.

Not because he is there.

But because he is wearing the face that she has met him with and not the one he has stolen (she helped - in fact she instigated it, but she doesn't dwell on it).

Bonnie stands, her brows furrowing together as she watches him cross the room, running his hand along the bookshelves. He stops in front of her and wipes the dust he has collected on the front of his shirt.

"You dream of a library?" He asks, his tone incredulous.

"It's quiet," Bonnie counters. It is clear that she resents his intrusion but he merely smiles.

"I suppose quiet is needed what with midterms fast approving. Not to mention the baby vampire drama, clandestine meetings with a hybrid who is not the hybrid everyone thinks he is…"

"How is football practice going?" Bonnie interrupts, wanting to take away the smug nature of his speech.

She succeeds - Klaus glowers.

"Actually, that is why I am here," he says after he recovers, reaching out to pull a book off the shelf. _Faust_. Leave it to her subconscious to poke fun at her. He thumbs through the novel before tossing it on toward the table where it lands with a heavy thud that ruins her silence. "I want my body back."

Bonnie realizes he must be desperate if he has taken to invading her dreams.

So she smiles.

"Not going to happen."

X

The next time she is in the middle of the woods, lying on her back looking up at the canopy of trees. Through the leaves she can barely feel the warmth of the sunlight but the cooling breeze is welcome.

He stands over, filling her vision and causing her body to start.

He crouches down before she can sit up. "You an odd creature, Bonnie Bennett."

"How so?" She asks coolly, not liking her vulnerable position - even if this is a dream.

"Your group of friends are currently running around in a mad panic because of the new, stricter council and here you are lounging on the forest floor," he draws, reaching out to run a cold finger along her cheek.

She does not flinch.

Because this is not real.

"I am asleep. It's a time to escape," she reminds him.

"Speaking of escape…"

She launches herself awake quite easily.

X

The next time she is ready for him.

She is seated on the bleachers of Mystic Falls High. She sees him the moment he steps on the field and slowly makes his way across to stand at the bottom of the metal structure. It is odd to be the only two here in broad day light - but she has planned it this way.

For a moment they regard one another.

Then she speaks.

"Why do you want your body back?" She crosses her arms. "I should think you would be happy with your cover. You can walk freely down the streets of Mystic Falls without worrying what others will think or do. You don't have to worry about anyone trying to end you. You can be with Caroline…"

His face says it all.

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh wow. I never would have guessed. You have gotten a taste of Caroline - the real Caroline, the one who covets shoes and watches Glee. She is not quite the goddess you thought her to be." She loves her friend dearly but no one would match the image that Klaus has created of her. He must be humbled to realize this first hand.

"It would almost be amusing to leave you there as punishment…"

Of course she doesn't mean it - but she doesn't go searching for answers immediately on waking either.

X

Tyler and Caroline break up the following week.

X

Bonnie has long since realized she needs to fix things. Putting Klaus in Tyler's body had been a temporary solution to save her friends and her mother from being slaughtered by Alaric. Now that has been avoided, Klaus needs to go back.

She devotes many waking hours to finding the solution. It's not as simple as reversing the spell - Klaus' body has been badly damaged by her desiccation spell not to mention the stake, the fire.

She can't risk putting him back in his own body only to have him die.

By the time she sleeps, she is ready for her own personal escape.

X

But Klaus will not leave her be.

He shows up every night, without fail. Some nights they bicker, trade barbs, hurl insults (there is even a time where they fight - but Klaus soon learns that in a dreamscape, they are more evenly matched in a physical sense). Some nights he just watches and no matter how she tries to engage him, he sits there in the corner of her eye reminding her of what she needs to do.

X

Finally, the moment comes, the solution presents itself and all that is left is the execution.

Bonnie only acts because she is one hundred percent sure. She would never risk her friends, her mom. She would spend the rest of her life letting Klaus do a piss poor imitation of Tyler by day while he camps in her dreams by night if she thought for a moment they would die.

She once again draws on the darker side of magic, feeling it coarse through her veins in its _oh so_ tempting manner. She directs it into the shell that once was Klaus, reanimating the body first before finally replacing his essence.

He is just stirring when Bonnie manages to get Tyler to his feet. She has taken the precaution of wiping his memory of the past few weeks but knows she has to get him home before he comes to and sees Klaus.

He looks a little grey, not the warm color she has grown used to when she drifts off to sleep. His eyes find her as he sits up, taking her in slowly as she uses all her strength to keep the dead weight that is Tyler Lockwood from crashing to the floor.

He grins when their eyes meet.

"_Sweet dreams_, love…"


	8. Kennet: i

**Author's Note: AND I'M BACK! Well, somewhat temporary. I am on summer vacation but I do have to do two university courses by the 19****th**** so unfortunately **_**Uneven Ground**_** remains on hiatus. However, people seemed to like the idea of some smut drabbles – so here you go! Warning: M rated material for the next few chapters- avert thine eyes if that is not your thing! **

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Kennett – set post S3 finale_

Bonnie didn't wake up that morning with the express idea of sleeping with Kol Mikaelson eating her brain. Nor did it form when she walked into the Grill that evening hoping to unwind.

It's just – well, she got a little tipsy.

And he snapped Damon Salvatore's neck.

Apparently, that is all it takes now to have her fired up.

The Original has got her pressed against the wall of the ladies' room (thankfully he has enough control of his senses to remember to lock the door) and he is whispering the most delightful things in her ear. Things like how he will taste every inch of her, how he will have her screaming for all to hear. The words pool low in her stomach and only increase her desire to have him between her legs.

"If I'd known you'd be this eager to ride my cock I would have beaten that idiotic Salvatore into the ground weeks ago," he says after his lips ghost across her pulse point. She has her hands tangled in his hair, her eyes closed but still manages to have enough coherent thought to realize that Kol has been wanting her to ride his cock for some time now.

She finds that, in her current state, she likes the thought.

He kisses her again, his tongue teasing her mouth, giving her promise of what is to come. She moans a little when Kol pulls away and he grins. "My lovely little witch, you taste of tequila. What an intoxicating mix…"

She thinks that he lays it on a little thick for her tastes but she gives him a pass. It has been awhile since anyone said anything of this nature to her so she is going to soak it up. She pulls at the collar of his jacket, angling for another kiss. He's got his hands snaking under her shirt, sliding up the smooth skin of her stomach, teasing her nipples. She arches her breasts into his hands and he grins into her mouth.

"Too many clothes," she protests, thankful she can still form understandable thought patterns. He and tequila are proving to be a dangerous combination.

"Agreed," he answers and then he is shrugging out of his heavy jacket, letting it fall to the floor and pulling her shirt over her head. He doesn't bother to take off her bra, just pulls down the cups and leans over to wrap his lips around her nipple. He tugs and sucks and she decides that Kol Mikaelson has an amazing mouth (she'd like to see what else he can with it).

There is a bang on the locked door and Bonnie tenses. Kol lets the nipple fall from his mouth and shoots a darkened look toward the direction of the noise. "If you value your life, you will leave us be," he says evenly but she can detect the bite in his voice. He really has made no effort to hide the fact that they are in here together, and that they are enjoying themselves.

That thought turns her on more than it should.

He looks back to her, his hands once again stroking her skin as if willing her body to relax. "Where were we?" His eyes fall to her breasts. "Ah yes…" He is at her other nipple now, giving it the same attention he devoted to the first.

Bonnie is beginning to squirm, her legs spreading a little. He fits himself between them as he pulls to his full height again. "I am going to fuck you now, right here against this wall. I may even bend you over, make you clutch the edge of that sink and drive into you until you scream. Does that sound all right?" He asks as if he is suggesting a benign stroll down the street.

Her mouth has fallen open a little, her alcohol laced brain telling her that it is perfectly okay (well, some part of her brain registers a protest but it is beaten into submission quite quickly). She can only nod and he grins. His hands are already on the waistband of her pants and he yanks them down without any preamble. One hand presses flat against her simple green underwear, and he takes a beat to apparently think.

"Next time, I'm keeping these," he announces and she realizes he means it.

There will be a next time.

Oh holy shit – she is so in over her head.

He slides the underwear down her legs, hooks a hand under her left knee and lifts, freeing half of her from the restricting garments. He places her foot on the register and then runs the hand up her thigh, teasing her wet core for a moment. His eyes never leave hers, even as he pulls his cock from his pants. She swallows now, feeling it pressed against her. He swivels his hips a little, letting it brush against her clit (she shudders accordingly).

The he drives it into her.

Thankfully he is blessed with supernatural speed. A hand covers her mouth before her scream can fill the tiny room. He stops now, fully encased in her and grins that boyish grin of his. "As much as I want all to hear just how I am making you feel, there is that pesky matter of security. I'd hate to have to stop what I am doing to knock a few poor souls out. I'd much rather just fuck you. Is that okay?"

She nods and his hand stays put.

Kol sets an easy pace, moving against her in such a way that has her squeezing her eyes shut and moaning into his palm. He seems to be in no hurry, thrusting slow but firm. It is driving her absolutely crazy. She wants to beg, plead, demand that he go fast and hard but her words are merely muffled. She highly suspects that he knows just what she is trying to say but delights in teasing her in this manner.

Then he sighs.

"I guess I will not get to bend you over because I am about to make you scream." He presses the hand hard against her mouth just as he picks up speed, intensity. She arches her back, her legs feeling a bit like jelly at the moment and does scream into that hand of his.

This new rhythm has her losing control quite quickly and she slumps against him, her forehead coming to rest against his shoulder. She is drawing in air through her nose because he still hasn't pulled his hand away from her mouth. She is trying to recover when he turns his head, his lips near her ear. "Bonnie, I am far from finished…"

It's true – he is still hard inside of her. She tries to comprehend, tries to discern if she can take anymore. But he is not really giving her a choice now is he? He starts back at the slow swivel of his hips but it is not long before he can't maintain the teasing pace. She is on the brink of another orgasm before she really even understands it. She lets it come and then whimpers into his hand.

How the hell is she going to walk after this?

He has lost all semblance of control, grinding into her until he finally snaps with one final hard thrust. They are both left breathless. And grinning. She is grinning at what has just happened. He fixes his clothing before he lifts her leg again to let it fall back to its natural pose. His hand finally moves away, and her mouth opens to take a deep breath.

His face hovers near hers and she thinks for a moment that he is going to kiss her. Instead he merely tilts his head and then speaks.

"Until next time, my pretty little witch."

Right…next time. Where he is will bend her over, let her scream and then keep her underwear as his own.

She can hardly wait.


	9. Bamon: ii

**Author's Note: Here's another smut drabble – Bamon this time because we haven't seen them in a while. I have a Klonnie one and a Stefonnie one waiting in the wings. Which would you like to see first? Also I have taken note of the call for more Elijah – he will come. I love him too much to ignore him. To the question of Beremy – I've never written them in anything other than an RP. I usually go where my muse takes me so who knows! **

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and reply – you really do make my day! **

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Bamon – set post S3 finale_

The thing about having a dark witch on the loose in Mystic Falls is that one now has to watch his back.

And Damon has never been good at doing so.

He resents having to tip toe around her. He'd rather just snap her neck and be done with it - but everyone else is against that idea. Somewhere in there is still good little Bonnie – and they should give her a chance to fight her way out (they apparently have more patience than he).

Seeing is how he can't kill her he decides to establish some ground rules for their co-existence in Mystic Falls.

He finds her easy enough - he has long since memorized her scent.

She is seated on the forest floor, her eyes closed. He knows what she is doing, he has seen it before. She is drawing in power from Mother Nature (who must be kicking up a storm in protest). He leans against a tree, crossing his arms and watching for a moment. The confident air that rolls off her is intriguing and he thinks that he likes this Bonnie (because seriously, that judgemental line she was towing got old _fast_). But then he remembers that she probably wants to melt his insides and blah, blah, blah…

"Damon."

Even her voice sounds different.

He doesn't move, doesn't flinch even as she stands and faces him, looking none too pleased at being interrupted (not that he cares about pleasing her).

"Witchy," he says as she comes nearer to him. The darkness radiates off her and it is hard not to let it envelope him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, tilting her head just enough to let him know that she is dissecting him (he wonders if she has the powers to _really_ do that – then realizes he'd rather not find out).

"I was on my way to Starbucks," he retorts, waving the red flag as he always does.

Thankfully, embracing the naughtier side of her has also freed her from her stiff sense of humor. She tips her head back a little and laughs. "Funny." She steps closer now, poking a finger into the center of his chest. There is a jolt but she does not unleash half of what she is capable of and they both know it. "You really lack intelligence."

"So they tell me." Damon steps forward, pressing back against the finger. If he's going to provoke a powerful witch, he may as well go all out. "I'd like to think that I am just practical. Obviously we can't avoid each other forever."

"You don't have forever," Bonnie assures him with such an easy tone that he almost believes her.

Almost – but not quite.

"Come on, Bon Bon, it doesn't have to be like this – us circling one another like prey. We could all get along, one big happy family…" Damon points out.

"Really now? You really think I could get along with someone like you?" She asks and then drags her finger down the front of him, pulling it away when she hits his belt. He doesn't want to admit the way that simple action twists inside of him.

However, he continues to push forward. "I think you could."

She pushes back, stepping a little close for his comfort (or maybe he likes it, he can't quite pin this particular feeling down). "Hmm, maybe I could…" She announces after appearing as if in thought. She tilts her head, and there is a ghost of a smile on her face.

She is playing with him, he realizes.

She should know well enough that two can play at that game.

He closes the remaining space, presses his body to hers. "There are many forms of getting along, Bennett. How about we try a new one?"

He thinks she will turn him down, fry his brain.

But then remembers that is what good little Bonnie would do. And the woman wrapping her hands around the back of his neck is not good little Bonnie. She yanks his head down (being none to gentle about it) and their lips crash.

As far as first kisses go this one is messy – neither seems to want to give up control.

Damon is more than a little turned on by it (but she doesn't need to know that).

When she pulls away to breathe (because she still has to do that), he is annoyed that he is the one left dazed. She grins, knowing she is in complete control despite the fact that it is her chest heaving against his.

For a moment they eye the other deciding just how they'll play it, just how down and dirty they will be.

Then they are at one another.

Since she has established that they are not playing far, neither does he. He rips at her clothing with the strength his undead status has allowed him. Her body reacts to the night air but she is running far too hot to truly care. She has her lips firmly attached to him even as he stuffs hand down her underwear to find her wet. She whimpers into his mouth as he teases her with his fingers, finally ripping her lips away to look him in the eyes. "Fuck me, Damon."

(He is beginning to wonder on his gang's theory on good little Bonnie being in there somewhere).

He certainly isn't going to argue with that, retracting his hand enough to yank down her underwear, leaving her totally exposed. He hasn't even so much as shrugged off his jacket yet.

She helps him even the score a little, tugging at his jacket and shirt. She frees his cock with greedy hands and he is reaching for her, recognizing the need to be frenzied. "Wrap your legs around me," he commands, his voice gruff and low. For a moment, he wonders if she will give in and let him call the shots this one time.

She gives a little hop, legs hitching on his hips. He cups her ass and then the two tumble over, his balance not as precise as he thought. That's okay – he can work with his, her on her back on the forest floor, he looming over her with his erection pressed to her inner thigh.

She squirms now and doesn't have to say it. He knows. He reaches down to guide himself into her and is unprepared for just how affected he is when he finds himself bottoming out. He groans now, not caring that she is being a little smug about it, that she is arching her back, and grinding into him.

They establish a brutal pace.

He moves with little care for her wellbeing - she doesn't seem to mind. Frankly, judging on the noises that are coming out of her, she is in her element. He has a nipple in his mouth when she snaps, tightening around him and letting out a scream that echoes through the trees around him.

He follows soon after.

Worn, Damon collapses on her body and waits for recovery.

She shoves at his shoulders.

Of course, even in his moment, she'll still fight him won't she?

He rolls to her side, not bothering to turn his head and make eye contact.

She sits up first, glancing down at him. "You still don't have forever."

He sighs now.

"Fair enough."


	10. Stefonnie: ii

**Author's Note: And the smut continues! This time Stefonnie steps up to the plate – and you know that sugary sweet thing they did a few drabbles back…yeah you won't find that here. Ripper!Stefan doesn't allow it. On a positive note, university ends Thursday. Back to writing new things! I can't wait! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to reply to my little tales. You have no idea how much it means to me! **

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Stefonnie – set midseason 3 _

Bonnie is well aware the man standing next to her is not her Stefan.

He may look like her Stefan, he may sound like her Stefan – but that is where the similarities end.

He doesn't speak like her Stefan. She had come out of history class the previous day to find that he had pinned a member of the AV club up against a locker and was describing just how he could pop his head off. She had cleared her throat to catch his attention, even though she was a bit wide eyed at it all. For his part, he had winked at her.

Yes, winked – which probably brings her to the most marked difference between this Stefan and her Stefan.

He certainly doesn't act like her Stefan.

Knowing that, she should be smart about it and avoid him at all costs.

But it is like she can't help herself for she finds that she readily agrees when he corners her in the witch house and asks for her help. Now here she stands, reminding herself over and over again that he is not her Stefan. He has fallen quiet after declaring he'd like to rip out Klaus' intestines.

She continues to concentrate (or try to concentrate) on opening that damn coffin when she becomes aware of just how close he is standing behind her. She thinks of her neck and stiffens a little, looking up at him.

"You smell good," he declares.

She leaves soon after.

She doesn't see him for two days (because she has gotten wise at school and gone in the opposite direction she'd expect to find him in). She visits the witch house during what is no doubt feeding times for him and makes no headway.

She is walking up her driveway, feeling a little depleted after another failed attempt, when she suddenly freezes (apparently she is not zapped to the point of being defenseless). Her head lifts and there he is, in plain sight, dressed all in black and sitting on her front step. He rises to his full height upon being spotted.

She really has two options- she can go forward or turn back.

She goes forward (because really, if she breaks it down even further, he will just follow her so turning back is not an option at all).

She stops at the foot of her steps and looks up at him. He has his brows furrowed. "Are you avoiding me, Bonnie?"

"Yes." The answer is obvious – why lie?

He places a hand to his chest, right where his heart should beat. "That hurts my feelings."

"You'll survive."

"But it won't be the same. Why don't you like me, Bonnie?" He asks, taking a step, then another. He is evening out their height difference but it does nothing to dispel her nerves. "I _like_ you."

There is a double meaning there and she doesn't have to search much to find it.

She swallows on reflex, stumbling back a little when he reaches out to play with bit of her hair.

"You're far too jumpy, Bonnie. I swear. You've always been like that. You know I'd never hurt you," Stefan chides letting her hair fall back to her shoulder.

"Actually, I don't know that. Because I don't know you." The words are out of her mouth before she can think about it and she hopes that she will not come to regret them.

"Of course you do. I am not much different than the man you met. Just free," he tells her. He moves off the final step and they are toe to toe. She still has to tilt her head to look up at him but it's not as pronounced as before. She wishes that he were not standing in the way of her easy retreat right through the front door. "It is amazing what forgetting about things like guilt and responsibility will do for you. You should really try it."

"No thanks," she says before catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She begins to contemplate if she has enough left in her to take down a ripper who just gorged on fresh blood.

Probably not.

"Ah, come on, Bonnie. Don't you ever get tired of doing the right thing? Of being the scapegoat?"

She does, oh how she does. But that doesn't mean she is going to go off the deep end.

"You cannot have much of a life," he continues. "You know I followed you. When you were trying to avoid me. You did just as I asked, and divided your time between school and my coffin problem. Quite frankly, you're a little boring."

She decides that she liked it better when he was pointing out the less obvious things.

"When do you have fun, Bonnie?" He asks now. He then furrows his brows again. "Do you _ever_ have fun?"

Bonnie suddenly becomes aware of just what he is talking about. She can't stand here anymore. She moves to go past him and he reaches out to tug at her elbow to keep her in place. His head dips in and she freezes. "Let me help you. It's only fair – you're helping me."

She stares straight ahead, wondering if any of her neighbors are watching Stefan try and seduce her on her front lawn.

"I don't need payback," she finally says, pulling her arm free. Thankfully he lets her retreat into her home.

But of course the idea is planted.

He nurtures it over the next few days, smiling when they pass in the hall, brushing against her when he can get away with it. She can handle it (or so she thinks). However, when he begins to send her texts containing the most outrageous things, she reaches her breaking point.

She finds him at the Boarding House, sipping on a glass of what looks like teenage girl. He doesn't seem surprised to see her, standing slowly and setting the blood aside. "Bonnie," he drawls and then smiles.

Only she is not having it. Because she is not herself at the moment – she is the Bonnie who has been mercilessly teased by thoughts planted in her head by him. When he stands, invades her personal space, she pushes at him. "Leave me alone."

He frowns. "You don't really want that."

"Yes. I do," she counters quickly (too quickly but still the protest has been lodged).

"No, you don't," he says evenly. "You're really good at acting moral but I know the truth."

God, she'd like to smack his smug face. "And just how do you know that?"

"Because I can smell you."

He has effectively cut her off at the knees. Her mouth falls open a little, her eyes widen and she turns to leave. He moves at preternatural speed so he is blocking her quick exit. "Bonnie, it's nothing to be ashamed of," he croons. "Let me help you."

She wishes she had never agreed to help him in the first place. Then she wouldn't find herself in a position to both want to give in and set him on fire at the same time. She shakes her head.

"I'm good," he promises. "All that tension you are feeling, all that need…I can make it go away." Bonnie can't help but be a little entranced by the thought. She knows it has been far too long since anyone has offered, longer still since she has given in.

But she can't – not with him.

Not that that little fact deters him. He hands are on her hips, a few fingers stuffed in the waistband of her pants. "Let go, Bonnie. For the love of God, before you turn into some virgin priestess who lives in the thickest part of the forest…" He grins when her eyes narrow. "Let me taste you."

She shudders at the thought.

And he swoops in.

Somehow he gets her on her back on the floor before she can protest. She looks up him wide eyed and tries to sit up. One hand to holds her down while the other moves up the inside of her leg. He uses his thumb to grind the seam of her pants into her, and she sighs. "There you go," he encourages. "Think of how good I am about to make you feel."

She can't do anything but that.

Stefan senses her retreat and uses it to his advantage. When he pops the button of her pants, she lifts her hips automatically. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she curses him for his ability to so easily infiltrate her thought process and bend her to his will. He takes the underwear with her pants, leaving her bottom half naked to his gaze.

She expects his fingers but he uses his tongue, his teeth briefly scraping her inner thigh before he is on her. She lets out a startled gasp, one hand coming to tangle in his hair. He proves to be an expert at this particular act, moving his tongue with precision, making sure that no part of her is untouched. She has already been teased enough to have her reacting accordingly. She moans, cries, pleads. She tugs at his hair, pushes his face into her.

He doesn't seem to mind.

When she comes, he keeps going, forcing her to orgasm again quite quickly. She whimpers now, tugging hard as his tongue continues to tease. Only this time she is trying to pull his head away. He complies after making her hips jerk and looks up at her, evidence of her enjoyment smeared all over the bottom half of his face.

"I'm going to fuck you," he announces.

She manages to pull herself into some kind of seated position. She is still breathing heavy and there is a throb between her legs that he is responsible for. When she closes them, his face darkens and she has to remind herself that this is a dangerous game (this is not her Stefan) . "No you're not," she says with a shaky voice.

He is silent for a moment. Then he smiles. "Not today," he concedes. "But soon."

Idea planted.

Damn him.


	11. Klonnie: iv

**Author's Note: And this is it – the end of the drabbles I had banked. However, I just finished university so that bodes well for writing (it also bodes well for **_**Uneven Ground**_** returning full force). As a reward to the patience and to show general love to everyone who reads and enjoys my stuff, I started Hot Summer Nights at my tumblr. Basically, more Bonnie smut is on the way people. If you would like to send a prompt visit thebennetdiaries on tumblr and put it in my ask. Thank you thank you thank you for all the feedback and support. I appreciate it! **

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Klonnie: Set post S3 finale_

"You're not playing fair, love…"

There is a subtle arch of an eyebrow, almost invisible in the dim light.

The answer comes now and she sounds amused, perhaps pleased at his words.

"I learned from the best."

Now he is pleased – because he knows just who she is speaking of. "Still – is this…necessary?" He asks with a tug at the bounds. "You already have me at your mercy."

She moves slowly now, around the bed, her fingers trailing across the fabric but never making contact with his skin. He almost groans in frustration. When she is standing by his head, she leans over, a grin spreading across her face. "Do you mean that?"

"_Always_," he assures her. Another tug – but the magic hold fast (because they both know nylon rope never will – not with him).

She beams, her sultry air momentarily disappearing behind the face a nineteen year girl who has just realized she has one of the world's most powerful creatures at her beck and call. He wonders if he should have said anything. He can't have her growing an ego on him. He figures when he is good and free, he will show her just how he can have her begging as well.

She touches him now, a soft finger running down the muscle of his torso.

It is not nearly enough.

"_Bonnie_," he growls now. "Don't be a tease…"

He means it as a warning.

She takes it as a challenge.

The next few minutes are torturous as she finally touches him with both hands. They explore his body, seek out his more sensitive places but leave before he can gain too much pleasure from it. It is all he can do not to curse her (she would like that).

A shy hand curls around his cock (it always amazes him that she can be both bold and tentative when it comes to this) and he bucks involuntarily, giving away just how affected he is. She applies just the right amount of pressure, moves her hand at just the speed he likes and he does it.

He gives in.

Groaning, he closes his eyes and submits himself fully to her ministrations. He is hers to do with what she pleases.

He can feel the approaching climax (the first of many on this night he hopes). He moves his hips pressing his cock unabashedly into her hand. He is ready to explode when she lets go.

His eyes open, narrow and then find her.

She is standing now, just out of his reach (not that he can grab her anyway given how expertly she has trussed him up).

Before he can even react, she heads to the door, not bothering to collect even the smallest article of her clothing.

"Don't you dare, love," he grits out, trying his best to ignore the way his body begs for release.

She stops now, leaning against the doorframe. A smile claims her face – and then she's gone.

Klaus shouts in frustration, pulling at the magic that holds him there. After a moment's struggle, he gives in and collapses back on the mattress. The magic will wear off soon enough. Then he will find her and take her on the nearest surface as punishment for her actions.

(If he really thinks on it though – he is rewarding her).


	12. Stefan & Bonnie & Kol: i

**Author: As I said previously I had decided to do a little event called "Hot Summer Nights" on my tumblr to increase the amount of Bonnie related smut floating around. The response I got was amazing – and I have plenty of prompts to work with. I got some unique combinations, starting with this one. So…enjoy! **

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Stefan/Bonnie/Kol – Set during the Mikaelson Ball _

He's inside her before either of them is aware they are no longer alone.

From the moment Stefan pressed his lips to hers, Bonnie has known it would end like this. With her on her back, spread over the massive (read: expensive ) desk, her dress wrenched up and her underwear down. His lips are still on hers, battling for control as he flexes his hips and drives into her. She arches her back in return, any sound muffled by their kiss.

They really should be quiet – considering they are a few feet away from some stuffy ball that he didn't wish to attend and she wasn't invited to (but like hell she was going to stay at home considering the one who was throwing the ball couldn't have done so without her 'help' ). A good portion of that crowd dancing and drinking while they fuck has rather sensitive hearing.

But the two are past caring.

He's doing this because he needs an outlet – some way to express those burgeoning emotions that he can seem to keep out. She's doing this because she is tired of walking the line people tell her to. It's not a perfect solution – in fact it's messy, and will no doubt lead to more problems in the end.

But right now it feels _so_ good.

He releases her lips so she can draw in a shaky breath. His hand is curled around her hip. She'll have bruises but she just doesn't care. Her mouth falls open to encourage him but she is rudely interrupted.

"Isn't this lovely?"

They both freeze; he inside her right up to the hilt. She lets her head fall to the side and there he is, the youngest Mikaelson brother, leaning against the door frame, a champagne flute in hand. He has a wry grin on his face.

What is his name?

"Kol…" Stefan grits out, and Bonnie notices for the first time how he has draped himself over her to shield her from the rather lecherous gaze of the original.

"Stefan!" Kol answers with flourish. "My brother's little pet all the way inside the latest Bennett witch. This is an intriguing mix."

Bonnie flinches a little at the vulgarity of his tone, her eyes drifting back to Stefan, who is watching Kol. She wonders just what the protocol for something like this is (she also wonders if she can channel some of that sexual energy around she and Stefan to get a power boost and set Kol on fire – likely not).

Kol steps into the room, shutting the door. He either has enough good manners or enough mischief in him to lock it behind him. Stefan hasn't moved an inch, still fully sheathed inside of her. Bonnie is beginning to feel the discomfort of being pinned to the desk. She shifts slightly and then feels Stefan tense. He squeezes his eyes shut and she realizes what she has done.

"Sorry," she says whisper quiet but knows the other vampire has heard her.

"Oh don't be sorry, love," Kol croons. "After all, he's the one who has the pleasure of being inside you. He should be apologizing for doing so in such an ill-conceived location." He is approaching the pair now and Bonnie digs her fingers into Stefan's arms. She'd like to know just what the plan is.

Stefan looks down at her and then before she can blink, he pulls out. Her body reacts to the quick movement, her back arching again, a soft cry falling for her lips. She feels empty now. He is reaching for her dress, to cover her before Kol gets any more of an eyeful than he already has. The older vampire suddenly fills her vision, coming to stand by her head and reaching over to take Stefan's wrist in his grip.

Her dress remains pulled up.

"Don't do that, fool," he chides. "Clearly it is not what she wants."

Stefan growls, trying to free his hand but Kol is stronger. And amused. His eyes flicker down to look at Bonnie, who stares at him in an incredulous manner. There is a grin on his face that makes him look boyishly handsome.

Dangerous, Bonnie, he is dangerous.

"You want him inside of you, don't you love?" Kol begins. He must be tightening his grip on Stefan's wrist for she hears a hiss come from Stefan's mouth. "You don't even half to say it – I can tell. Look at you, all primed and ready and he's shrinking away. What a disappointment for you. You know, if he can't be man enough I am sure I can."

A growl now and Bonnie's eyes tear away from Kol to find Stefan's looks have darkened.

Clearly he doesn't like the idea of being replaced.

She wants to point out that this is her body they are currently having a glaring session over but she can't.

(Probably because she is turned on)

Kol laughs now. "Far be it for me to butt in. If you want her, Salvatore, take her."

Bonnie wonders what it says about her that she is has just lain there passively while the pair argued over her like she isn't even there. She looks up at Kol, who releases Stefan. His eyes find hers just as Stefan enters her again. Bonnie cries out, her eyes screwing shut.

"There you go," Kol croons. "Right back where you want him."

Stefan is different now, moving hard against her. Like he is trying to prove something (he is, everyone in the room knows it). Her hands scramble to find purchase, one curling around the edge of the desk. She moves to do the same with the other but is thwarted when Kol takes it in his own. Her eyes flutter open now.

"Don't mind me," he tells her. "I am not here to spoil your fun. Go on, _feel_ him."

As if she can do anything but. Stefan is obviously not keen on sharing this experience with the other vampire. He is doing what he can to keep her attention on him. His hand drifts from its tight grip on her hip to touch that sensitive piece of flesh between her legs. She can't contain the gasp, nor the way her fingers tighten around Kol's hand.

"He's good?" Kol questions and Bonnie tries to block him out, even as he strokes his thumb over her skittering pulse point. "You don't have to answer. The look on your face as he takes you is proof enough."

Stefan growls again, slamming into her until she is lifting her hips off the desk and meeting his thrusts. Her breath is hitching now, unable to keep a regular pace. She is vaguely aware that Kol has raised his hand to his mouth, that his lips have replaced his thumb at her wrist. She wonders if he will bite her – and that thought has her eyes moving to him. Kol lowers her wrist away from his mouth but does not let go.

When he speaks he doesn't indicate one way or another whether he would have bitten her, instead continues his running commentary on the whole thing. "You know there is something especially intoxicating about a woman in the throes of passion. You can't control your own body, the sounds that fall off your lips, the way you cling to him..."

And he's right really.

Bonnie is no longer in control of what she does. Her hips crash against Stefan's on their own accord. Gasps, cries, and everything in between echo through the room as Stefan continues. She forces herself to look away from the Original, to focus only on the man who is giving her such intense pleasure (though she would be foolish to deny that Kol's words didn't have some effect on her).

"You are beautiful little being, and he is no doubt unworthy. However, since you have chosen him, let him consume you. Tell him what you like, what you _need_," Kol urges, and his thumb is there again, pressing to her pulse point as if he is gaging her body's reaction to Stefan's possession. "Go on, love." She tries to form words but instead sighs. "Perhaps you need me to."

Her eyes on Stefan, who is leaning forward now, to take her lips with his own. To keep her with him? To silence her? She lets her free hand roam through his hair to tangle in it at the back of his neck and kisses him back feverishly. She is trying to show him that the other vampire is not the driving force behind how she feels right now.

But Kol certainly can't be ignored.

"Surely you can go faster, harder. She is a witch, Salvatore. She won't break under you. Read her body, read what she wants…"

Bonnie wonders if Stefan would like to do the opposite just to prove Kol wrong. But there is no deny the way her body reacted, however subtly, to the words. So he does just as Kol says, and she has to wrench her lips from his to let out a pleasured gasp.

"_Beautiful_."

Bonnie has her arm thrown around Stefan now, her face buried in his neck. She knows she can't hold off much longer, she has been driven to this point by him (by the both of them).

"Don't hold back. There is no point," Kol urges, sounding just like the devil on the shoulder that he is. "Come now, love."

There is a double meaning in his words. Everyone recognizes it. Stefan's thrusts stutter a little but maintain the intensity that has her doing just what Kol suggests. Her entire body reacts as she gives in, coming off the desk and arching into Stefan. The younger vampire has good enough sense to muffle her cries with his lips (because they don't need another spectator – this one has proven to be enough).

She falls back on the desk, her eyes slow to open. They find Stefan first, and he is looking at her as if to ask permission to continue. She almost wants to laugh at the gesture and answers with a quick kiss. Her head falls back as Stefan moves to find his pleasure now.

Kol is there – complete with that boyish grin of his.

"Absolutely stunning," he tells her and he kisses the inside of her wrist again. "I'd love to take his place between your legs but I know when and where not to press my luck. Perhaps another time, love."

Her hand falls to the desk, she blinks and he is gone.

Stefan finishes a moment later, burying his head into the crook of her neck and groaning. She runs a hand idly over his back and the two look at one another as if realizing what they have just done. He is polite about standing, fixing her dress, and for a moment she lets her head fall to the side, eyes glued to where Kol once stood.

It had been messy, problematic - just as she thought.

Just not in the way she thought.


	13. Monnie: i

**Author's Note: So after beginning the smut-a-thon with an unlikely threesome I moved onto a more subdued prompt. Hey look guys, it's Matt and Bonnie. Being adorable. And it's me- being productive, because you are not only getting this tonight but a brand new short story as well. *cough*I am so not subtle *cough*. Enjoy! And I thank you for the continued support.**

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Monnie: Down the road season 4_

He has no one. She has no one.

So they decide they have each other.

After Caroline's death, things get messy in Mystic Falls. Elena can't handle being a vampire , the Salvatore brothers and Jeremy have to tag team her, Tyler leaves as fast as he can and Klaus decides he is going to paint the town red in the blonde vampire's honor (as if she would have wanted anything resembling that).

That leaves Matt, and Bonnie – first two separate units who decide it is better to be one.

She moves in with him (it's easier that way) and they establish a routine. He continues to work at the Grill, taking on more hours now that school is over. She gets a job on campus that takes up most of her time between classes (even though Matt told her she didn't have to help pay the bills- there was no way in good conscience that she could take him up on that). She cooks, he cleans. Usually on Friday nights they curl up on the sofa together, watch whatever classic film that is showing.

It works.

About five months in, however, Bonnie wants, no she _needs_ something more. She feels a little guilty as she tiptoes from her room (Vicki's old room, but she never thinks on that too much, she can't) and into his. He's sprawled out on top of the covers, clad only in a pair of boxer. She steps into his room, for some reason feels the need to close the door behind her. For a moment she just looks at him, second guessing herself.

This will change everything.

Does she really want to upset the balance?

But she _needs_ him – in so many ways.

Bonnie turns now, her hand on the door. Some things may not be worth ruining the best thing she has going now. She has one foot back in the hall when she hears him shift.

"Bonnie?" He sounds like he's been drugged and she looks back just in time to see him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He's still have a sleep when he sits up, eying her with a bleary look. "S'okay?"

"Yeah, Matt, I'm okay," she assures him.

Matt frowns a little and then out stretches his hand. "Come on…"

Bonnie bites her lip because this is not like one of those times where she is having a nightmare and just needs him to stand guard. This is something else and she is pretty sure Matt is oblivious to that fact. She can't unload this sort of thing on him.

Still, she can't seem to just leave him either.

She takes his hand and he pulls onto the bed, into his arms so that her head is resting on his chest. She can hear his heartbeat, strong and steady. She smiles just a little. However, the smile disappears when he begins tracing his finger idly up and down her arm. That's not helping. "Matt…"

"Yeah, Bon…"

There are so any things that she wishes to say chief of all being a plea for him to keep touching her. But she can't do it, so she closes her eyes instead.

The sun is streaming in when they open again. Somehow she has made it through the night without ruining things. She still has her head on his chest and when she looks up she realizes he is awake. "Matt?"

"I didn't want to risk waking you," he tells her. And then he smiles.

Which proves to be her undoing.

She presses her lips to his. For a moment he tenses and she thinks that she will be back in her old home by sundown. But then he's kissing her back, his mouth hot on hers. It reaches an intensity that she didn't see coming quite quickly and when she pulls away she is the one who looks puzzled. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Bonnie, uh…"

"Matt…" She echoes his tone and his eyes search his face. "We don't have to…"

Matt nods. But then his mouth is on her again and it occurs to her that she might not be the only one in this equation who needs something more. He's just damn good at hiding it. With the uncomfortable moment seemingly out of the way, Bonnie sees no more reason to hold back. He's rolled them over so his body presses hers into the bed. She's got her arms wrapped around him. She learns quite quickly that Matt is a good kisser, that he takes his time to explore her mouth, tease her lips. She finds herself wishing she had kissed him sooner.

He slides one hand down her stomach, right under the hem of her shorts. She also learns that Matt has expert fingers and rips her mouth from his to gasp. He looks down at her, rather serious, even as his fingers continue to stroke against her. "You sure?"

She nods. It's quick from then on out – perhaps a testament to how long the pair has been deprived on this kind of contact. They pull at each other's clothes, but don't waste the time touching and tasting. That will come later. She knows as his hand cups her breast that this is just the beginning.

He slips into her easily and she lets out a cry (of triumph maybe). Their frenzied pace continues here and she has her fingers dug into his forearms so hard she knows it will leave marks. She figures if it is a problem he'll just say something. He's got an arm looped around the small of her back, holding her hips off the bed as he moves into her over and over again. She's so keyed up from spending the day thinking about this that she knows she is just going to let go without much of a fight.

Matt mixes things up last minute, rolling again so that she is on top. She looks down at him through the hair cascading in her face and then grins. Her hands come to rest on his abs and after a moment, she sinks back down. They both groan. Then she throws her head back and begins to ride. She is slower than he, at first, enjoying the feel of every inch of him inside of her. Then she is too impatient to savour things and pushes down on him hard, fast, rolling her hips until finally, thankfully, she feels her body snap.

He isn't long after her, his fingers tightening on her waist. He pulls her down, back to the position she was in the night before. His lips ghost across her forehead, and she grins. Nothing is ruined, she knows that now. They need each other, in every way possible.

She moves into his bedroom by the end of the week.


	14. Stefonnie: iii

**Author's Note: Another drabble from the 'Hot Summer Nights' series going on at The Bennett Diaries. Those of you who follow my tumblr know that I have been struggling with my muse as of late. Technically the tumblr is on hiatus so I can tend to my poor battered muse (Season 4 spoilers, Bonnie hate, hate from some Bonnie fans toward other factions of the fandom are not good for it). I have been writing a little so that is a good sign. I hope to end the hiatus by the end of next week and have new things out for the tumblr which eventually makes its way here. I want to thank everyone for their support and I thank you too for your replies to this series. It really does counteract the negative! **

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Stefonnie: Set mid- season 4_

Bonnie sits beside him on the log, glances at his profile and then thrusts forward the bottle. "You need this more than me."

Stefan doesn't acknowledge her at first but then he's curling his fingers around the beer and nodding. "Thanks, Bonnie."

She wonders if that is her cue to leave. Or if he is working his way up to saying more than two words. She isn't sure. So she stays put. Around them the usual crowd of Mystic Falls' finest are drinking and laughing.

Another party at the Falls – that's normal right?

Only it's not really. Because half the people here don't know how bad thing have gotten. And those who do – well, they are going about distraction in all the wrong ways.

"Elena didn't come," he says quietly, toying with the bottle in his hand.

No, of course she didn't. Even after three months, she's not ready. She can't quite wrap her head around what has happened to her. She's unpredictable.

"I suppose that means Damon didn't come either," she answers and she knows she has hit a sore spot in him. When he tenses she sighs. "I'm sorry Stefan."

"Don't be." There's a bite to his tone that makes her even sorrier. Stefan is not the man she once knew. Then again, none of them are who they once were. They are being slowly hollowed out by everything that has happened – soon she fears they will be nothing more than shells of their old selves. He finishes the beer in record time, stands, and then he's gone between the trees.

She waits a beat and then decides to follow. She cares for him; she hates to see him like this. She moves away from the crowd, what light the fires provide. He's not hard to find, just out of range of the sounds of the party, leaning against a tree. Their eyes meet and he shakes his head.

"I lost her," he grits out. "So many times. I lost her the moment I left town with Klaus. I lost her the moment I nearly drove her off the bridge. I lost her the moment I left her in that truck. I lost her the moment she looked at Damon with a plea for help…there, there I lost her for good."

Bonnie presses her lips together because she knows it is true. He has lost her. At least in the way he probably needs her. Elena is too indecisive to ever fully push him out – but it will never be what it was.

"I've lost everything," he mutters.

She makes a face. She supposes that to him Elena constitutes everything, especially when he has been split wide open and is hurting. But it is a dangerous slope to start playing on. He could end up slipping. And when someone like Stefan Salvatore slips, bodies pile up.

"Bullshit," she says quietly, ignoring the way his eyes darken. "You've lost a lot, but not everything."

Stefan pushes off the tree, clearly not happy that his pity party has been crashed. "Is here where you say that I still have friends, my good health, _you_? What good are you anyway? You couldn't fix her."

Bonnie sees right through him. If he can't literally go for her jugular then he'll try to do so metaphorically. "Push away, Stefan. I'm not going anywhere."

He closes the space between them quickly and she stands her ground. "What are you going to do, Bonnie? Be my friend? Be more? Be _her?_" He tilts his head now, and his eyes glitter. It's a rather low thing to say, even in his state, but she manages to only flinch inwardly. "Hmm, maybe you think you can…" He reaches out now, his hand curling around her wrist. He gives her a tug and she stumbles into him.

"_Stefan_." It is a warning but she wonders if he is too far gone on this night to care.

He kisses her now, a bruising meeting of their lips. At first she is too shocked to react properly. Then she is pulling her head back, pushing at him with her free hand. She has narrowed eyes when she speaks. "What are you doing?"

He looks at her for a moment, then blinks and she watches him deflate a little. "I don't know…hell…"

Her heart gives way, and she tugs her hand out of his grasp so she can wrap her arms around him. He buries his head in her neck and she only tenses for the briefest of moments. When he speaks, his voice is muffled but she can hear the pain. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"Don't be," she tells him as she strokes hand through his hair. "Just, don't let go of who you really are. Call me, show up at my door, whatever it takes."

He takes her up on her words three nights later. When she switches on the porch light at a little past two, she sucks in a breath. Stefan is standing there, and there's blood on his face, his shirt. It's fresh. She opens the door slowly. "What happened?"

"Help me, Bonnie."

And there's something so broken about him that she is letting go of the fear, whispering the words he needs to hear and then pulling him in. He is that shell now, she thinks. He is easily to manipulate. She has no problem pulling him up the stairs, into the bathroom. He sits on the toilet staring straight ahead as she turns the shower on full blast. When she turns to leave him to it, his hand catches her wrist. Their eyes meet and she nods at his silent plea.

She won't leave him.

Instead she helps him with his clothes, finding that the blood has seeped through and is bright red on his chest. She gently guides him into the shower and then after a moment of wondering what to do, steps in after him. The hot spray causes her pajamas to cling to her skin in an uncomfortable way. She ignores it in favor of getting him cleaned off.

When she is wiping the blood from his face she finally sees it, some spark of life on his face. She manages something resembling a smile at the sight of it.

Then he kisses her again.

Only this time it isn't a way of lashing out. It's a brief touch of his lips to hers. Her hands fall to his shoulders and she wonders what the appropriate response to this is. He's not himself, then again maybe he never will be. He's hurting, crying out for something and she isn't sure that this is it. His head falls to her shoulder again and she wraps her arms around him, her body pressing to his. He does the same to her and there really isn't space left between them, save her thin layer of clothing.

"Please."

Stefan is begging, pleading her for something. She isn't sure what else she has to give. So she gives in. She takes his head in her hands and lifts it. She has to go on her toes to press their lips together but once she does, he tightens his grip and opens his mouth.

They kiss like that, right under the shower head until she has to breathe. She searches his face for any indication of where this is to go. Perhaps he senses her confusion for he leans down until his forehead touches hers. "I won't hurt you."

And that's as far as he goes in outright stating what he needs. Bonnie is not stupid, she is also not sure that in the long run this is the best thing for either of them but given that so much has been tried in the name of finding just a moment's peace over the past few year, she is willing to give it a shot.

She nods and he sets to work peeling the clothes from her body. His touch is soft, almost reverent as he runs his hands over her now bare breasts. Their lips meet again, tentative at first but the more the idea takes hold the more they pull at one another. Her doubts are being drowned by him as he touches her, his hands seeking out the most sensitive areas of her body.

She presses her forehead to his shoulder as his fingers move with purpose between her legs. She finds that she is having trouble breathing between his actions and the steam building around them. She can feel his erection pressed against her hip now. She presses her body against it, lets a hand fall to brush over it and feels his body tense.

"You sure?" He asks, and she wonders how he can go from the man covered in blood to this, the man obviously worried about doing the wrong thing. Somewhere in her mind, her rusty sense of humor tells her she has the magic touch but she doesn't probe that thought any further. He is waiting for a response. Silence might make him turn away.

She nods, leaning forward to trace her lips over his in consent. He responds but lifting her to press her back against cool tile. It's not as neat as the movies make it out to be, it takes a bit of maneuvering but then he's pushing inside of her and her already strangled breath catches in her throat. He feels _good _(not that she had expected anything else, it's just she has so little to compare it to). She loops her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips and just hangs on.

He is a surprising mixture of soft and hard, intertwining the two until she has her eyes screwed shut, panting for air (which is becoming increasingly hard to find in and amongst all the steam). Her hips are swiveling on their own accord and she's digging her fingers into his skin. He's got this look on his face – like he's holding back. She takes his face in her hands again, ensures that their eyes meet.

"Just let go, Stefan."

She is screaming a moment later. He rides her through it, pressing her into the wall of the shower until she is sure she going to be a part of it. When he finally comes, a groan escapes his lips. She holds on tight to him, even when he stumbles and lands on the shower floor. She is on top of him and she reaching out to stroke the side of his face, deciding whether or not she should laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he retorts, and the corner of his lips quirk in a smile.

She is not foolish to believe that his words mean anything more than a direct answer to her question. But she has hope that he might be down the road. Maybe she can help him, maybe not.

She's going to try though.


	15. Klonnie: v

**Author's Note: Technically I am still on hiatus, however I had a drabble or two on reserve so I decided to post this. The good news is that I have slowly began writing again. I am not pushing myself and I want to have a few things stockpiled before I start actively posting again so I am not sure when I will officially take myself off hiatus. I appreciate all the kind words of support and feedback for my stories. As a further thank you I hope you enjoy this one because thus far it is a favorite of my **_**Hot Summer Nights**_** series. **

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Klonnie: Late S4_

He would, in the middle of burying his head between her legs, pull back at the most inconvenient moment.

Bonnie is spread out blissfully over his bed, her hands twisted in the sheets. She is fast approaching one of many climaxes on this night (because he never lets her get away with just one) when his mouth (and his talented tongue) leave her.

She waits a beat.

Then one more.

"Klaus?"

His chin comes to rest on her thigh, and he is looking at her with an angelic face that speaks of trouble. "Yes, my love?"

She gives him an irritated look that he pointedly ignores in favor of nuzzling against her but never quite giving her that contact she craves. She sighs. "What is it now?"

"You know the human body possesses only a select number of major arteries, one which runs the length of the inner thigh," he muses before his lips ghost over her skin. His tongue darts out and she presumes that he is tracing the path of the artery in question.

She is not alarmed.

This is a familiar discussion – once through which she has repeatedly made clear that he will not bite her unless she gives him permission (she has yet to give him permission).

Presumably because he likes having her in his bed, he listens. Although that doesn't stop him from asking (not asking actually – tempting, he is tempting her).

He continues to lick and nip at her thigh and she sighs. She had been so close to climax and he has robbed her of it. This is the first time he has employed this tactic. She moves a hand across her stomach, deciding she is just as qualified as he is to get the job done. He's quick though, catching her before she gets past her belly button. He turns his head away from her thigh now, pulls her wrist to him so he can plant an open mouth kiss to the inside. She feels teeth dully scrape across skin. "Something you want?"

Bonnie lifts her hips a little, offering herself to him. "You think you are so damn funny."

"I think I possess an adequate sense of humor, yes," he says as he lets go of her wrist and uses his hand to press her hips back into the bed. His fingers skim over her sensitive little bud, and she sucks in a breath, at least she hasn't gone back to square one. "But there is nothing funny about what we are discussing."

"What you are waxing poetic about ," Bonnie corrects him. Because really, there is no discussion going on here. She is keyed up and he is holding her hostage to the needs of her body. In the morning, she may just handcuff him to the bed and leave the key with Elijah. See how he likes being so reliant on another.

"You can be so closed minded for one that has come so far," Klaus scoffs and he's resting his head on her leg again, his fingers absent mindedly stroking her hip bone. It is close – but not close enough. "Your prudishness on some things is almost amusing."

No one in their right mind would call her a prude – especially if they had bared witness to half the things she has done with this man.

He is trying to get under her skin.

And dammit – mission accomplished.

"There is nothing prudish about not wanting to feel as if you are being drained of everything you have. I'd rather not lie there like a limp doll while you fuck me," she retorts, and there is real heat in her voice. If he were a lesser vampire he would take heed, but of course he is the world's most powerful being so he just smiles into her skin.

"Is that what you think will happen, love?" Klaus drawls, knitting his eyebrows together in a playful manner. "You're limited experience with a vampire bite is not indicative to how things could be. I had something more mutual in mind…"

She pulls herself up on her elbows so she can look at him fully. "I am not biting you, Klaus."

He chuckles. "As appealing as that sounds, it's not the act of biting that I am referring to."

That leaves only the blood.

Bonnie screws her face up immediately. "I am not drinking your blood either."

Klaus sighs. "You, with your background, are missing out on so much."

Bonnie flops back on the bed, wondering how an evening that started out with such promise could wind up here. She stares at the ceiling, begins tracing crown moulding with her eyes when he leans over to run his tongue against her. Her hips jerk, proving things are far from ruined yet.

Still, she doesn't look at him. She just let his words churn until something causes her to make a face. "Wait – what do you mean 'my background'?"

"I am speaking of your witchy side there, love," he says and his breath is hot against her. She almost wishes she hadn't said a thing. Perhaps he would have continued uninterrupted. Damn it, she hates her curiosity some times.

"How on earth does that play into things?"

"I forget how young you are every now and then. You certainly project an image of being wise beyond your years." And that is probably the nicest thing he has said to her all night. "Your being a witch has _everything_ to do with it. You don't have the slightest idea what vampire blood does to a witch."

"I've had it before," she mutters. From each of the Salvatore brothers to be exact. "It did nothing for me."

"Except heal you of course," Klaus points out, tapping a finger against her hipbone as if to drive the point home. "No, it wouldn't – at least not in the manner I am speaking of. You weren't healthy then, but you are now. Your body doesn't need it, so instead of healing it will enhance."

"Enhance what?" She asks, even though she thinks she already knows.

"Everything," he answers simply. "But here, now, you will scream like you never have before."

Bonnie doubts that. She will never tell Klaus this (mostly because he already knows so it doesn't need repeating) but she has never quite come apart the way she has with him. He can't be really trying to top himself now can he?

Another swipe of his tongue. More pressure this time. There is a whine caught in her throat.

"Think of this feeling , this sensation, multiplied. Think of how much pleasure you can feel from one simple act. You wouldn't need much," he croons. She might hate him a little in this moment – because he makes sound _so_ good. "Come on, sweetheart. Let me give you this."

He nuzzles her again, using his mouth to tease her back to previous heights. Her brain can't quite function like it should. The idea that she could have this…and more has eaten away at her logical thought. He closes his mouth around her sensitive flesh and pulls. Her hips arch and before she can think she has her hand tangled in his hair, pulling him free. He looks up at her expectantly.

"_Klaus…_"

And that's all she really needs to say.

He grins now, rising a little. She watches him closely as his eyes glow a fierce yellow. She wonders what she is about to get herself into, and then furrows a brow when he uses a fang to pierce the top of his index finger.

"I told you, love, not much…" He says as moves over her until his face fills her vision. He taps the finger against her closed lips as if politely seeking entrance. She opens her mouth and sucks the finger in.

The moment his blood touches her tongue she feels a spark, an electric shock that reverberates throughout her body. It arches into his and she closes a hand around his wrists to hold him there (not that he would have moved). She tastes until there is nothing more, until he is healed. He lets her suckle a moment longer and then pulls his finger free, letting it trace over her chin.

"There you go," he tells her quietly, dropping a quick kiss to her forehead.

Then it's back to business.

She lies there as he moves down her body, his lips stopping here and there, his tongue flicking against the bud of her breast. She feels it all, is hyperaware of each instance of contact. Her body, her entire body, is almost trembling.

When he buries his head between her legs again, her hips fly up, her mouth falls open and a strangled cry echoes through the room. He doesn't stop to gloat (he'll do that later no doubt). Instead he plunders her mercilessly, until she is almost sobbing with the pleasure. This is so different than before. It is almost as if she can feel every nerve react to him. The sensations build in her lower belly; fill her to the point where she can longer contain them.

When she finally lets go, it is with a scream so loud she worries for her voice. Her vision clouds over and for a moment she thinks she might pass out. She is still riding the sensation when he turns his head and sinks his fangs into the tender flesh of her thigh.

It should hurt – but she's too busy embracing the riot he has set off her in body.

He holds her steady so he can draw her blood into him. She blindly reaches out to stroke his hair (not pull as she thought she might). He soon lifts his head, bathing the wound with his tongue idly for a few moments.

Then their eyes meet.

He grins (there is triumph there).

She returns it (there is acceptance there).


	16. Kol & Bonnie & Elijah: i

**Author's Note: This was the last of my stockpiled drabbles. But there is good news. I have started actively posting again. My new motto (at least for the time being) is to take what I can get for my muse so you might so a variety of pairings, etc. I still have tons of smut prompts; I have some ideas for some just straight drabbles and of course **_**Uneven Ground **_**is always on my mind. But I don't force anything because if my hiatus has taught me anything – my muse is fickle and bites back ;). This particular drabble…proved interesting to write. I am not sure I am all that good with the threesome thing. But anyway, tis what it tis. **

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Kol/Bonnie/Elijah – set down the road (probably a few years so)_

"What on earth are you doing?"

Bonnie doesn't even bother lifting her head. Instead she continues to float, her eyes skyward. "I should think it obvious."

"You never fail to astound me," he says.

"I'm just…skinny dipping," Bonnie answers, but she can't deny that she likes it when he tells her things like this.

Elijah chuckles now and she feels the need to let her feet fall to the sandy bottom so she can turn toward him. He is crouched at the water's edge, his head tilted in such a manner that tells her he is watching her every move. She rises just enough that her breasts are now bare. The air is cool on wet skin and the reaction is immediate. She supresses a grin when he rocks back on his heels a little, his eyes darkening.

"You already lost the jacket and tie, you may as well lose the rest," she says, her tone innocent. Her thoughts of course are not.

"What a lovely idea," Elijah tells her and he stands to his full height. She sinks in the water now, the breeze a bit too much for her chilled skin; she'll be warm soon enough. She watches with rapt attention as he easily works through the buttons of his shirt. He is pulling it off his shoulders when the water breaks open ten feet to her left.

She sighs and turns just in time to see Kol pushing back his hair.

"How long?" He asks with that boyish grin of his, ignoring his brother in favor of keeping his eyes on her. "How long was I under?"

"To be honest, I lost count after ten minutes," Bonnie answers simply, giving him a bit of a sheepish look. All for show of course.

"Then what was the point of me going under?" He asks as he begins to wade toward her. He has a darkened look on his face. All for show as well.

"Silence," Bonnie tells him and somehow manages to keep the grin off her face.

Elijah is not so lucky, chuckling from his vantage point on the shore line. Kol turns his head, noting his brother for the first time. "Ah, Elijah, I see you are going to join us. She's mine first."

"I believe she quite capable of dictating how this will proceed," Elijah chides as he slips his pants down over his hips. Bonnie is still watching him but there is a hint of amusement to her face now. This is a familiar argument – Kol always wants to claim her first and Elijah defers to her.

Which leaves her in a bind really.

She had, for a time, gone back and forth, giving each one a turn. But somewhere along the way, she has lost track, all the moments seem to blend together now. She sighs a little as Kol appears behind her, slipping his arms around her, his hands coming to cup her breasts. He teases as he rests his head on her shoulder. "What'll it be, love? _Me_ or my boring brother?" She doesn't bother to tell him that the man entering the water now is anything but boring. Elijah may be quiet, reserved to most – but he is well versed in how to make her body come apart with just the simplest of touches. "Maybe I should let him go first, hmmm." Kol is nuzzling his head into her hair, his mouth coming near her ear. He speaks in a hushed tone but they both know Elijah will hear. "That way he won't feel like he has to live up to anything. And you know that saying…_save the best for last_."

Bonnie rolls her eyes but given his position, Kol misses this. Elijah does not, and he has a knowing smile on his face as he approaches the pair. He comes to a stop in front of Bonnie and she smiles. "Hello there."

"Miss Bennett," Elijah says with a hint of amusement before he leans over and brushes his lips across hers. It is a simple touch but enough to have her wanting more immediately. She reaches up to run her hands across her chest and loop them around his neck.

"You know, you two are very touching. Like watching some romantic drivel come to life," Kol tells them even as his grip on her tightens. She knows that others would question why they keep him around (actually others would question why she keeps either one of them around) but they could never understand it.

It works – _they_ work somehow.

She needs them both and they are willing to share.

Bonnie tilts her head to the side so she can catch Kol's gaze. "Why don't you be quiet and fuck me?" She tends to speak this way to him because he speaks this way to her. She never speaks this way to Elijah, although she has been tempted just to see his reaction (perhaps someday she'll give in).

Kol makes a face, realizing she is throwing his words back in his face and he is paying the price for poking fun at what she has with Elijah. Still, he recovers quite quickly, capturing her lips with his own. Before the night is over he will be extolling the virtues of those who get to go first. He can never admit defeat. She kisses him back even though her arms are still entwined around his brother. His mouth is hot and urgent but she knows he is not trying to prove anything to anyone. They never compete – that is part of how they work. This furious pace he is setting is part of Kol's nature.

One hand snakes lower, squeezes between she and Elijah. She knows where it's heading and sighs in his mouth when he finally touches her. He is all ready to go – probably has been since he suggested the whole skinny dipping thing in the first place. His erection is pressed against her back, and despite his persistent nature, he will not just rush into this. He wants her coming apart in his arms before he even thinks of driving into her – he always does.

He touches and teases with both mouth and hands until she has no choice but let go of Elijah and submit fully to him. She turns and he's encasing her in his arms, kissing her until she whimpers with the need to breathe. As she is gasping for air, he lowers his head again. "We've never done this before," he points out. "Here. Out in the open. In the water. I am going to enjoy this…"

(He's not the only one – but they'll let him think that for the time being.)

Then Kol is turning her away from him, giving her a playful shove so she stumbles back toward Elijah. The older vampire reaches out to steady her. Kol has his hands at her waist now, bending her a little and she complies, shifting her feet. Her body is humming with anticipation. Her eyes fall close, and Elijah runs a hand through her hair at the moment Kol thrusts into her

It is a good thing they appear to be alone.

She lets out a cry that echoes over the water. She knows her face has grown hot from the thought that someone might see them but all worries soon disappear under Kol's skilled ministrations. He is persistent in his actions, his fingers digging into her hips, moving against with enough force to sending her closer to Elijah.

Elijah is holding her steady with one hand, the other still playing in her hair. When Kol snaps his hips particularly hard, she stumbles into Elijah with a groan. "Careful," Elijah chides.

"She loves it," Kol retorts immediately and repeats the action. Bonnie can't help but let out a hearty moan. "See?"

She looks up at Elijah, trying to reassure him without opening her mouth (because words are not what will come out). In the end, she moves her hands from where they grip his arm and slide them up his chest to once again loop around his neck. He sinks in the water so she can hold onto him in her current position. As a result her mouth is close to his ear and he gets a front row seat to ever gasp, breathy cry, every moan.

Elijah turns his head slightly so that his mouth draws closer to her ear. "Do you know how beautiful you sound?"

She is blushing again.

Kol runs a hand up her back and closes it over her shoulder. He is growling now, moving with no clear rhythm, a sign that he is about to snap. He is a stubborn one though and refuses to let himself go if she has not first. "Come on, Bonnie," he encourages, dipping his other hand over her hip so he can touch her. His fingers prove to be the final element to her undoing because a moment later, with another one of his sharp hard thrusts she is tightening her grip on Elijah and burying her face in his neck to muffle the screams.

Kol moves into her one final time and follows suit. Like always, he shows a surprising amount of tenderness when he is finished, draping himself over her, his arms coming to wrap around her torso. He pulls her gently out of Elijah's grasp and falls backwards so they are floating, she on top of him. He turns his head so he can brush his lips over her temple. For a moment, they just float like that and she closes her eyes as her body recharges.

Because that's the thing with this arrangement – it's hardly ever over after one time (no matter how mind blowing).

When she opens her eyes, Elijah is standing again, the water rippling against his hips. He has that look in his eyes that tells her his patience is wearing thin (yes, even Elijah has been known to lose his patience). She moves to stand but he shakes his head. "Stay where you are."

Kol stands instead, instinctively knowing what is on Elijah's mind. Bonnie's back is pressed again his chest now, her head coming to rest on one of his shoulder. Elijah closes the distance between them, his hands reaching out grab her hips. She's got her legs splayed already thinking that is what he wants - but then again she should know by now that Elijah is actually the less predictable of the two when it comes to this.

He proves this now by sinking to his knees, his head disappearing under the water. She can feel his mouth hot against her in the cool water and she squirms, letting out a startled cry. He keeps her hips in place and then begins to tease her without mercy.

"Bloody show off," Kol scoffs even as he holds her tight against him.

"Shut up," she manages on shaky breath, her head thrown back. If Elijah were human he would have desperate need for air by now. Instead he continues to press his tongue to her already sensitive flesh, causing her to dig her nails into Kol's upper arm.

"You're so cute when you can't control your reactions," Kol tells her before he hums low in her ear. She shivers accordingly and he chuckles. "At least he finally found good use for that mouth of his."

"Shut…up," she repeats only this time it is harder to get out because she knows she is fast losing the ability to think straight. Kol just laughs again and reaches out to pinch one of her exposed nipples playfully. The action causes her body to jerk and Elijah's fingers to dig into her hips.

A moment later her body jerks again as she comes with a cry.

Elijah emerges from the water, his hand smoothing over the skin of her hip and across her stomach. His eyes are on her and hers on him. "That was not even close to ten minutes," Kol points out dryly, earning him a pointed look from the both of them. "Oh have it then!"

His running commentary does not spoil either of their moods. Elijah's hands once again fall to her hips as he comes to stand between her legs. He is slow to enter her, moving so she can feel each part of him. Her back arches naturally as her body accepts him. His thumb makes lazy circles on her hip as he finally comes to a stop, buried inside her completely. For a moment they stay like that, the three of them. Then Elijah seemingly cannot contain himself anymore.

Not that he moves hard and fast like Kol – no, he prefers a slow torturous rhythm, a gentle swivel of his hips that robs Bonnie of her breath. She is clinging to Kol, trying to maintain the semblance of breathing normally. Elijah loops his arms around her lower back and pressing her to him as he moves. She can feel another climax fast approaching (her body is hyperaware of itself by now), only this time it runs through her body slowly, matching itself to the pace Elijah has set. She can feel herself shake and shudder around him.

"I want her lips," Elijah says quietly, speaking to Kol because he seemingly knows that Bonnie doesn't have it in her to move properly. Kol refrains from any snarky comments, instead passing her to Elijah. Her arms automatically wrap around his shoulders as her lips find his. He kisses are the direct opposite of his thrusts, hard and hot against her mouth. She knows he is soon going to leave behind the gentle pace and she welcomes it.

When he moves faster, harder, she clings to his shoulders, fascinated by the briefest of moments at how the water ripples around them. He pulls her attention back to him by jerking his hips at the same time as he claims her mouth. She cries into the kiss and then he's giving it one last thrust before he rips his mouth away to groan appreciatively.

She is spent.

They both know this. Kol moves in to help support her so she doesn't just slip beneath the water when Elijah pulls away. Between the two of them, they keep her balanced enough so she can return to her former position of just floating on top of the water.

She is blissed out and enjoying the moment of silence.

She knows it will be brief.

She knows who will break it.

When Kol splashes her a moment later, she let her shaky legs hit the bottom, glances at Elijah (who despite his reserved features has a mischievous glint in his eyes) and then joins in.


	17. Klaus & Bonnie & Stefan: i

**Author's Note: This was one of the first pieces I wrote when I came off hiatus. I think I rather like it. Celebrating the awesomeness that should have been Klefonnie. I hope you like it too! Thank you again for your continued support – I think it is in big part why I keep on going (and why I was finally able to update **_**Uneven Ground **_**after all these months). **

**A Snapshot in Time**

_**Klaus/Bonnie/Stefan: Set early S3, AU **_

They can share a bottle of scotch (with her too if she asks nicely enough).

They can share their wardrobe (though she thinks Stefan does not pull off the bohemian chic look and should stick to his skin tight black t-shirt; Klaus can do the same come to think of it).

They can share a meal (usually a pretty little blonde but their tastes have drifted toward red heads as of late).

But they cannot share her (at least properly).

As a result Bonnie has her hands full.

She is caught between the big bad hybrid and the ripper, each trying to one up the other. She can hardly enter a room without one of them pouncing on her. Not that she minds overly – a man possessed with the notion that he has to 'win' is a motivated lover.

She finds herself pressed against the wall one evening, her legs hitched around Stefan's hips as he drives into her after she merely suggested that she should head out to find where their fearless leader has run off to. His mouth is hot against her ear. He is telling her just how she feels, what he would like to do to her (correction: what he is _going_ to do to her). She has her fingers curled into the skin of his arms, holding on for dear life, when he laughs softly. "Does _he_ do this to you?"

Well – _no_.

Klaus is more methodical. He doesn't react at the drop of a hat. He watches, waits for the proper moment and then pulls her down into something she doesn't wish to escape from. He touches, tastes, teases until she is just begging for him to finish it.

Of course he doesn't. After one thousand years he knows a thing or two about patience (although his lessons are lost on her, she doesn't have the infinite time frame he does – she wants to enjoy herself while she can).

It is only in the aftermath that she gets the hint that he is not content with the idea that she spends the half of her time with Stefan's mouth on her _everything_. As she finds the strength to stand, he is quick to pull her back to him, "No need to run off. We are just getting started."

Stefan resents the way Klaus tries to occupy her time. He exacts his revenge by leaving marks that Klaus finds as he strips away her clothing. She knows he is displeased by the way he runs his fingers softly over the bruise, the love bite. "He is a brute," Klaus chides but she knows deep down he is angry that he didn't think of it first. He won't send her back to Stefan littered with proof of his own possession of her because he doesn't want to be accused of imitation (after all – he is the original).

So he does his best to exhaust her instead.

However, she is young. She has power humming through every part of her body. And most importantly, she has had her sexuality awakened in the most carnal of ways. She is not going to stop. She sleeps it off and then finds Stefan, who is eager to take her on any available surface. Once they are nearly caught in the act on the polished table of some home they have overtaken. It is only Stefan's quick thinking (and quick reflexes come to think of it) that has them avoiding Klaus becoming a spectator (though they both know he knows).

"I should fuck you in front of him," Klaus tells her later as he practically rips the clothes from her. She'd like to protest but this is as out of control as she has seen him when it comes to the situation at hand. Therefore she savors it instead. "See how he likes the image of me between your legs burned into his brain." This little fantasy of his drives him to push her to her limits. She is a limp excuse for a woman by the time he is done – and he no doubt grins with the realization that Stefan will have to amuse himself elsewhere while she recovers.

She worries that one day this silent competition will be the undoing of all of them. She never voices this; instead it is a silent thought that eats away at her just a little each time an act of jealously is readily apparent. She may reap the benefits of their seemingly never-ending competition but deep down, she needs what they represent as a whole more. The decision to leave Mystic Falls with them had not been an easy one, and she has burned many bridges.

She doesn't regret it – but if this falls to pieces, she has nothing to go back to.

Still, that is hard to keep that in mind when Stefan traces his mouth down the length of her body with one goal in mind. Or when Klaus presses her into the bed, his fingers stroking her until she can no longer breathe.

She understands that there is a part of her that encourages the competition. She is not naïve. She knows that when she looks at Stefan a certain way, Klaus bristles. She knows that when she chooses to sit next to Klaus, Stefan tenses. She understands this and uses it to get what she wants, even though it is a fine line. Compared to them, she is learning – so she should take care to not implode the best thing she has.

But she can't help herself.

She is greedy. For the both of them. And they for her. She hopes that with a little time, a little (a lot of) patience and maybe a little coaxing (okay – bribing) they can learn to share. They will understand that she is not going anywhere, that she needs them both, that one is not better than the other.

Until then, she supposes status quo is not such a bad place to be.


	18. Stefonnie: iv

**Author's Note: This drabble was born on the indie roleplaying scene, inspired by a very lovely writer who plays Stefan to my Bonnie. It is based off an idea she had about Stefan meeting little Bonnie and her leaving a lasting impression. Obviously it is set pre-series and I couldn't resist sharing because I am on a Stefonnie high right now.**

**A Snapshot in Time**

_The girl with the green eyes…_

Humans are creatures of habit - they tend to find a routine they like and stick to it. From an outsider's point of view, after watching them for a day or two it can become easy to discern.

Vampires are creatures of habit too. It is just harder to realize because their routine can span decades, centuries.

Therefore it takes Stefan nearly thirty years to realize just what is going on. When he first gets wind of it, he sits back, retraces their steps and then shakes his head. Damon Salvatore - his impulsive baby brother, has a routine.

Every ten years (give or take) he insists on heading back to their roots. They never stay long, just a day or two (enough time for Stefan to air out his old bedroom and sleep on top of covers filled with dust - hiring a reliable caretaker has been on his list for decades). Stefan is willing to bet that even when they are apart (because truthfully, Stefan needs a year or two solo every now and then) Damon makes the trip.

"For old time sake, brother," Damon declares, as if a walk down memory lane is just what he wants.

Stefan knows better - because really, who wants to relive Katherine, their father, the bitter end to their human lives?

It just takes him awhile to pick up on the real reason too.

It isn't until the summer of 1997 that it all clicks. Two days prior, Damon had slung his arm over his shoulder and declared, "Do you know what I miss?"

(At this point, Stefan has been waiting for it to happen for a year or so).

Currently his brother is off doing whatever it is he does when he strolls into town and Stefan is back in his bedroom, kicking at dust bunnies. He has forgotten how antsy he can get being back at where it all started. He is patient for an hour or so, and then he too wanders out to try and escape the memories (or embrace them, he's not sure).

He sticks to the woods at first, away from houses and crowds but then he finds himself on a quiet street strolling without purpose.

And that is how he finds her - _Damon's purpose_.

He doesn't even see her at first (okay he sees her but isn't paying her any mind). He just walks past the child seated in the sandbox, her head down, toys sprawled out in front of her. He intends to end up in the center of town to see how much has changed since their last swing through, but he never quite gets there.

Because she doesn't let him.

"You're gonna get melted."

Stefan halts in his step, the tiny voice pulling him out of his thoughts. He turns a little, glances over his shoulder and finds her just as she was when he passed her. Head down, reaching for a pail. He wonders if she has even spoken or if he has just imagined the whole thing. He considers asking her but knows that he has never been good with kids so if she is content to leave it at that, he is content to walk on by.

Then she lifts her head and he's looking into a large set of green eyes.

"You know it's summer right?" She asks and then blinks. He decides that her eyes don't match her size. There is something old about them. Wise. (Okay, there is something a tad bit unnerving about them but he is not going to admit aloud that he is unsettled by a pint sized child). She blinks again and then cocks her head to the side. "What's a matter? Don't you talk?"

Stefan finds himself stuffing his hands in his pockets. A defence mechanism. A little girl with big green eyes has him on the run. "I talk," Stefan tells her, clearly not doing himself any favors by stating the obvious.

"That's good. I was getting worried," she says all matter of fact like as she fills a pail with sand, levels it off and packs it down. "Do you know that the first sign of heat 'haustion is dizziness? Are you feelin' dizzy, mister?"

"No," Stefan answers and realizes that he has edged closer to the girl. "Why do you think I would be?"

She gives him a look that clearly says she is questioning his intelligence. He wants to be insulted but he can't. He can't because she probably comes up to his mid-thigh yet she talks like she is far above him looking down. That deserves credit right there. "You're wearing a jacket. Last time I checked jackets are for every season but summer."

Stefan glances down and realizes his mistake. He has on a worn leather jacket, one he's had for years. At this point, it's a comfort thing - and vampires really don't have to worry about temperature control. Still, if he's trying to blend in, he's failed miserably.

Busted by a slip of thing building a sand castle.

"Thanks for telling me. I didn't know," he says, trying to be casual.

She smiles. It's big and bright and he knows she is proud of herself. She has just saved him from the big bad heat 'haustion. "It's okay. I didn't know you weren't supposed to swim right after dinner 'cause it makes you sick. Did you know that one?"

"I did," Stefan nods and he finds himself sinking down at the edge of the box. He wonders what it is about her that has lured him right into the most ridiculous conversation he has had in years (most of his conversations with Damon don't count because they are brothers - being ridiculous half the time is mandatory).

"I found out after I ate two hamburgers and then jumped in 'Lena's pool," she tells him sounding serious (and a tad bit ashamed). He has to remind himself not to laugh for fear of offending her. Something tells him offending her would not end well for him. "But my Grams says that you have to learn the hard way sometimes."

He knows that one too - intimately.

She falls silent, concentrating on perfecting her lumps of sand. He takes a moment to take in the surroundings: the little house, the tire swing hanging from a tree, the bike with handlebar streamers on its side a few feet away…the mailbox with the word 'Bennett' etched carefully across it.

Stefan looks back to the girl with the green eyes.

_Bennett_.

Well - there's no mistaking why he has been so easily lead astray now.

Stefan shakes his head a little as he watches the latest in a long line of powerful beings smash her failed creation with a bright pink shovel. Instinctively he knows that this one is one to watch out for.

This one is going to be a handful.

He debates leaving her now but she doesn't seem to mind the company. So he sits until he sees Damon making his way down the street. Unlike him, his brother moves with purpose. He's got an ice cream cone in his hand and he's heading their way.

And that's when it clicks.

This probably isn't the first little Bennett Damon's given ice cream to.

Every decade or so…hmm, since Emily?

Yep, if Stefan thinks hard enough he knows it'll be true.

Damon gives him an incredulous look and Stefan just shrugs as if he hasn't found out his brother's dirty little secret. There is a look on Damon's face that tells him they'll be chatting about this over dinner but for now he thrusts the cone toward the girl. "They didn't have strawberry so I got you vanilla."

She makes a face and Stefan sits up straight. If looks could kill his brother would be pushing up daises right now. "I don't like vanilla."

A few minutes later, Damon is polishing off the cone as the brothers leave her to her playtime. Stefan's lips are quirked in amusement and Damon is scowling. "A few years from now that thing is going to be a teenage girl. She's going to roast me. I know it."

Stefan glances back. She doesn't even spare them a second look - out of sight out of mind apparently.

"Probably," Stefan agrees and then decides he wants to be there when she does


	19. Klonnie: vi

**Author's Note: Hi all! I am woefully behind in sharing work (and let's not even talk about creating). I blame a number of things: lack of time, commitments to other writing avenues, and if you follow my tumblr you know that I no longer watch TVD. However, I still love writing for Bonnie and I have some ideas that I'd love to share. So I am going to try. Fingers crossed. I once again want to say thank you to everyone who gives me feedback and support. Around Christmas I posted a series of drabbles exploring different Bonnie pairings and the holiday. I never got around to putting them here! So be prepared to be flooded! **

**A Snapshot in Time **

_A Very Klonnie Christmas_

"I hate this holiday."

"I am pretty sure it is has no feelings toward you one way or another."

"You are going to fall and split open your pretty head."

"I wouldn't if you were helping me." This statement is of course followed by a pointed look.

Klaus, intuitive as usual, presses his lips together in something resembling a smile (the closest she has seen so far this evening) and then moves toward her. His hands land at her waist to hold her steady. She is able to lean forward now, bolstered by his support, and place a twinkling star atop the tree. She steps down off her ladder now, but notes that he hasn't released her.

"I am fairly certain I can navigate standing on my own," she tells him, a bit of humor clipped in her voice.

"One can't be too sure," Klaus retorts, his fingers curling even tighter. He moves so that he is pressed against her, his face burying her in her hair. For a moment they stand like that.

Then she is squirming so that she can turn to face him. "This isn't an act right?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Her hands land on his chest and his are inching toward her backside. Best to get to the bottom of this before he becomes completely distracted. "You really hate Christmas?"

Klaus sighs, his hands halting mid back. "Why is that so hard to believe, love?"

"Well…" Bonnie makes a face, trying to find the way best to word it without upsetting her moody hybrid. "Given how enthusiastic you are about birthdays…"

"One should always celebrate surviving another year," Klaus counters.

Bonnie ignores him and pushes right on through. "I figured you just loved every holiday."

"A foolish assumption on your part," Klaus states and his fingers inch lower.

"I see that now," Bonnie sighs, feeling as if she losing ground. He has it in mind to kiss her; she can tell. While normally, she would be eager for it to happen she knows he is merely trying to distract her. She takes a deep breath, steels herself for the answer and then just asks what she has been thinking all day. "Why do you hate Christmas so much, Klaus?"

There is a pause. Something unreadable crosses his face. "Christmas means family," he finally says, his voice so quiet that at first she believes she has not heard him.

Her mouth forms a perfect 'O' and she wonders what she can say to counter that. Her eyes fall away from his now and she fears she has spoiled what good mood there is on this Christmas Eve. When she meets his gaze again he is looking at her expectantly. Finally, she opens her mouth and without planning the words fall out. "I'm your family."

Clearly, he wasn't expecting that. His face becomes unreadable again and she freezes, fearing outright rejection. The word 'family' is of course a tense one - one often ignored. But then, there is a ghost a smile that becomes more real as his hands lifts to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You are."

Bonnie breathes a sigh of relief as he pulls her fully into his arms. Her head rests on his chest and she gazes up at the tree. She frowns a little when she realizes the star is crooked.

But, with a little coaxing, she is sure he'll fix it for her.


	20. Bamon: iii

**A Snapshot in Time**

_A Very Bamon Christmas_

Bonnie crosses her arms and does her best to glower.

Unfortunately that trick has stopped working on him ages ago. Long before they called this fragile little truce.

(Damon is sorely testing it today).

He shakes his head. "It's tradition, Judgy. I was always under the impression that you witches loved that sort of thing."

She raises a brow. "Cute, Damon, using that against me. The answer is still no."

"I can stand here all day," he answers. "All month, year. I've got centuries of time."

"I can move you, you know," Bonnie tells him. "Have you on your knees clutching your head and sobbing like a baby."

"Kinky." There is that familiar cheeky grin. "You could. But you haven't. Which tells me that you are not as adverse to this whole thing as you are trying to let on."

"I'm being nice. It's Christmas," she answers flatly, trying to hide the part of her that bristles at his assertion.

(Because dammit he's right).

"You're right!" Damon exclaims and his eyes widen. "It's Christmas! And you can't shuck tradition at Christmas!"

"This one makes no sense anyway," Bonnie tells him, feeling as if he is picking at her resolve to find the weak spots. She doesn't want to let on that he is gaining ground. Then he'd pull out all the stops. "It's a parasite you know. It leeches off the trees it grows on."

Damon makes a face. "You wouldn't happen be related to Ebenezer Scrooge would you?" He presses closer, and that grin still hasn't left his face. "Are you by any chance covered in green fur?"

Bonnie sighs. He isn't going to relent is he? "Fine."

"Fine?" Damon repeats and then breaks into a grin. "Fine!"

She glances up now, seeing the annoying little parasite that is mistletoe still clutched between his fingers and dangling over the space between them. Why she let Damon corner her she does not know. She takes a breath, going up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

She should know better - this is Damon Salvatore.

His free arm bands around her waist and she lets out a squeak as she is pulled against him. Before she can register any further protest, his mouth is covering hers. For a moment she is lost as he explores, nips, caresses and genuinely stuns her usual temperamental self. When he finally pulls away she is left blinking and wondering what the hell she just let him do.

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie!" And just like that, he is gone and she is left standing (still stunned) in the foyer of the Boarding House.


	21. Kennett: ii

**A Snapshot in Time**

_A Very Kennett Christmas_

"Just one?"

"No."

"Not even a small one?"

"No."

"You're being unreasonable."

"It's one of the many character traits that you fancy."

Bonnie huffs as she settles back on the sofa. She drapes herself across the arm to look longingly at the stack of presents under the tree. He seats himself next to her, a hand coming out to rest on her leg. She glares at it as if she is going to set it on fire (which, they both know, she can).

"Sometimes I forget how young you are," Kol remarks. "Tonight, I am reminded."

"Everyone is a kid a Christmas," Bonnie tells him. "Even one thousand year old vampires. Actually, you a kid on any given day."

"Hitting below the belt will not get you any closer to opening one of those wrapped packages," Kol says as his fingers trail up her leg. "Though it's cute that you're trying."

"My persistence is one of many character traits that you fancy," Bonnie remarks, though she is fully aware that in the moment she sounds more petulant than persistent. "I've always opened a present on Christmas Eve."

"You know - I have seen many Christmas traditions come and go, and I've never quite understood the allure of opening a present before the actual holiday." He inches closer now and she has it in mind to curl up. Definitely petulant.

"I'll let you open one of yours," Bonnie tells him after a moment's silence.

"I am a patient man," Kol reminds her. Although he doesn't need to - she knows despite what Kol may appear as to some, that when he wants something he can wait it out. She is proof of that.

"It's a special one," she continues, moving so that she is facing him. He merely raises an eyebrow. "It has a big bow on it for you to untie."

"I see no package with a bow on it under the tree." His tone is deliberately dry.

"Because it's not under the tree," she tells him. She then pulls down the collar of her t-shirt so he can see the bright red bra with bow tied neatly at the center.

Kol remains still for a moment. Then in a blink she finds herself thrown over his shoulder, her eyes back on the tree and its many brightly colored presents. "Does this mean I can open one?" She asks, gleefully.

"Yes, but I am opening mine first."


	22. Stefonnie: v

**A Snapshot in Time**

_A Very Stefonnie Christmas_

Somehow, just as the year before, he shows up at her door.

Bonnie doesn't question it, merely smiles and stands aside so he can come in dragging with him a change of clothes (and is that a present in poking out from the top of the bag?).

She wonders as he settles in if this is a tradition now. How many years does it take for one to be created? Or is the unspoken understanding between them enough?

Bonnie goes about her usual routine on a chilly night. Within minutes she has a mug of hot chocolate plunked down in front of him. She sits across the table from him and sips her own. They don't need to do a lot of talking; they never did. If Stefan Salvatore doesn't say a damn thing for the day or so he camps here she won't complain.

She likes his quiet nature - given how hectic life in Mystic Falls can be.

"I heard from them yesterday," he finally says as he toys with the handle on his mug.

She doesn't need an explanation as to who 'them' is. She knows that they have to be on the forefront of his mind. It's only been what…Three years since Damon and Elena had left Mystic Falls to enjoy eternity together? In vampire terms, three years is a blink of an eye. So she really can't blame him if he chooses to still mourn what he has lost.

"I did too," she admits. "Well I heard from Elena. She wants me to come visit sometime in…"

"Greece, I know," Stefan tells her. "You should go."

She should really. She has spent a good part of her life stuck here. But somehow that seems disloyal to him. She knows that others don't understand the nature of their relationship but she figures she doesn't have to justify it to anyone.

"We should go to bed," she tells him. There is a grin on her face before she speaks again. "Santa Claus comes tonight."

"I wouldn't want to run into him. Frankly, a fat man who can somehow fit down a chimney and fly all across the world in one night scares me," Stefan says, his tone flat. But there is amusement in his eyes.

She rises first the next morning, turning in her bed to see that the sun has started to come up. She has a few presents under the tree to unwrap. Her friends always send some, mostly trinkets from wherever they are in the world in an attempt to tantalize her into joining them. There is one there for him - bought on a whim a few days ago in case he showed like he did last year (she had felt horrified that she didn't have a gift for him and tried to give him her snow globe from Caroline).

She is slipping on a robe when she hears a knock at her door. Looking up she sees Stefan standing there, his pajama pants slung low on his waist and his chest bare. She blinks.

"Do you feel like pancakes?" He asks.

She nods and he turns, leaving her to stare after him.

Just like last year.

Yes, she would say this is a tradition.


	23. Bonlijah: iii

**A Snapshot in Time**

_A Very Bonlijah Christmas_

Her eyes close as she sinks into the soft ridges of their bed.

Peace and quiet.

She decides that is all she is asking for this Christmas.

Bonnie wonders how she managed to slip away so easily. Then again, perhaps he has let her. Or he is merely distracted by the chaos that is his family.

Even now, as she buries her face into the pillows she can hear their shouting. Klaus the loudest of them all, followed by the shrill sounds of Rebekah. She is sure if she strains hard enough she will pick up each subtle jab that Kol interjects to keep the fires burning.

And somewhere in the midst of all it stands Elijah.

She almost feels sorry for abandoning him there. But then again, Rebekah had referred to her as a plaything and Elijah had merely pressed his lips together so really, she doesn't feel bad after all.

In the end, the constant bickering becomes almost like a white noise and she begins to drift off. She is nearly asleep when her eyes snap open. Something has changed - it's…

…quiet.

Bonnie pulls herself to a sitting position. Her eyes go to the bedroom door and there he stands, looking a little worn. "They left?"

Elijah inclines his head as he closes the door behind him. Already he is pulling at his tie and slipping off his coat. "Too much holiday cheer I suspect."

The look on her face must give him pause for he does not continue in his defense of their behavior. "They weren't always like this," he finally says as he settles on the edge of the bed. "We used to celebrate this day properly."

"Oh, right, one thousand years ago…" She trails off however, when he glances at her and there is a pained expression that has her moving forward instead. She waits a beat and then winds her arms around him, grateful that he leans into her touch.

"Actually that long ago, Christmas was still in the midst of transforming from pagan rituals to the Christian version it is now. We marked it in our way. I remember a Christmas in the middle of the 1600s - where we all were together…Rebekah, Niklaus, Kol and I. It was celebrated the way a Christmas should be. Free of all the garish decorations and trappings that weigh down the holiday now." There is a faint smile on his face and she inches closer, wishing she had stayed now, forced his siblings to behave.

Elijah deserved that much at least.

He turns his face now. "I believe that was the last time we came together properly. I will always remember it fondly."

"I am sorry it didn't work out," Bonnie whispers.

He shakes his head, his hand coming to cup her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for, Bonnie. You cannot control my family any more than I can. And all is not lost on this day - you are still here. I thought for the briefest of moments that you might have slipped out the back door."

"I am not going anywhere," Bonnie assures him and then leans in to brush her lips across his. He immediately wraps her in his arms to deepen the kiss.

"Thank you for that," he tells her when he finally frees her mouth.

"No need to thank me," Bonnie tells him. "Just…Merry Christmas, Elijah."

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie."

They stay like that - in the peace and quiet.


	24. Kennett: iii

**Author's Note: Thank you for the overwhelming positive response for my Christmas series! Glad you enjoyed them! They were fun to write. I leave with a bit of smutty Kennett as a thank you.**

**A Snapshot in Time **

_Kennett - Mess_

It is a mess.

Somewhere along the way the lines get blurred (or she just trounces all over them without noticing) and she loses track of right, wrong, good and bad. She has a sole purpose - and for once it has nothing to do with Elena. It has become about _her_ - about doing what it takes to ensure that she is happy.

And healthy (in this town - that is hard to guarantee).

It had started as a seed, planted by the words 'I'm done getting pushed around by all of you'. Sure, she has stumbled here and there but, now, she is committed. To stop being at their beckon call. To stop sacrificing every bit of who she is for others (especially when the others can't avoid trouble it seems). To look out for herself.

How the hell _he_ got mixed up in all of this she has no idea.

She should want nothing to do with him. She should want him to stay as far away as possible. She should avoid him instead of seeking him out. She should hate him (if she really thinks about it, she probably does).

It truly is a mess (and on this night, it is a mess of limbs and scattered clothes).

Bonnie has him pushed up against a wall, trapped there by her tiny body (she is well aware that this is an illusion and if he wanted to reverse the position he could do so). Her mouth is hot on his. He has his hands on her hips, his fingers tight enough to leave an imprint (he is always trying to mark her; subtly of course because she has forbidden an outright sign of possession). She lets her head fall back to draw air into her lungs, her eyes still closed. When they finally open she finds him staring at her. Even though he has seen her in more positions than she could have ever imagined, there is something particularly unnerving about this look. She attempts a step back but he halts her retreat by tightening his grip on her hip.

"Kol?" It is the first word spoken since he had opened the door.

Kol remains quiet, his eyes searching her face until she feels more naked than she has ever been before him. "I should kill you."

Bonnie's breath hitches as her prime directive comes to mind (happy and _healthy_) but then she furrows her brow. "Really now?"

There is a hint of a grin on his face. "Perhaps one of these days I will," he tells her even as his fingers splay, one moving to hitch under the band of the underwear she has chosen to wear (for him) this evening.

"But you won't." And then there is a pause. Perhaps her heart even stops. Because for all she knows of Kol (which admittedly isn't as much as she probably should) she is sure of one thing: issue a challenge and he will ensure that he meets it. He could very well kill her on the spot just to spite her.

He definitely grins this time.

And her heartbeat returns.

She is on her back a moment later (she often curses his preternatural speed). He looms over her with that same grin as his fingers move with direct purpose. She hears the telltale sound of fabric ripping and narrows her eyes. He leans down to press a feather light kiss just left of her mouth. An act to soothe the wicked witch within perhaps. "I will buy you more, darling. Focus."

And by focus he means submit (never!).

She squirms beneath him now, trying to free herself even as he touches her just how she likes it (sheer stubbornness keeps her from falling back on the bed). She is no match for his strength so she resorts to using her more latent talents. He groans the moment the first word of Latin leaves her lips.

"I do so love it when you talk dirty," he tells her before he stops the stream with a kiss that robs her of her breath.

Between the movement of his mouth and the steady caress of his fingers, she finally quells the need to push back so fiercely. She channels her rebellion into his mouth, her fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulder. He hisses as blood is drawn.

From there it becomes an exercise in asserting dominance (as it always does).

Her top (a favorite of hers; she needs to stop dressing in things she enjoys to visit him) and bra fare no better than her underwear. She counters by setting his pants on fire (which has the unfortunate side effect of him having to leave her side momentarily to first remove and then stomp them out). He soon pounces, doubling his efforts. He uses his hands and mouth to tease her without mercy. She tries in vain to do the same but he has centuries of experience (and this is still relatively new to her).

He claims victory the moment he is inside of her.

She is happy to let him. With the effort he has put into this she is left a mass of nerves and is blissed out. So…in the end, she figures she is the true winner. Her legs immediately lock at the small of his back and her hips move in time with his. She never bothers to hold back just how she feels - a string of words and sounds echo throughout the room.

She snaps first (she has to, for all her power, she is human at the core and he has a stamina that she can't quite wrap her head around). He is kissing her when it happens so he pulls back enough to grin against her lips as her back arches and she moans.

He follows suit soon after.

They don't exactly cuddle but they aren't rushing to dress either (a rather difficult task considering her clothes are in tatters and his are still smoking). They lay side by side on the bed.

She always takes this moment to consider that she shouldn't be here. She should be in her house, away from him and everyone like him. But she is happy. _Healthy_. And she is beginning to think that he plays a part in that.

What a mess.

"I should kill you," she mutters as she throws a hand over her face.

"But you won't."


	25. Stefonnie: vi

Author's Note: Obviously last night struck a chord in me. It is no secret that I love Stefan and Bonnie and I couldn't stop myself from filling in the blanks per say. Dedicated to the wonderful gal who listens to me flail about these two. You know who you are! Based on 4x17.

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Time and Time Again - Stefonnie_

It all happens so quickly.

Klaus' voice is near deafening in his ear and there is a streak of blonde. He hears the sickening crunch of knife meeting flesh and then they fall. One by one – until there are twelve bodies littering the ground. In the center Caroline stands, dumbfounded and Stefan wonders if even now she fully understands what she has done. He thinks not; she had been just acting on the instinct to save her best friend. The fact that she has killed to do so, and in the process set off a chain reaction that will see the veil between life and death disappear is an afterthought.

And one that will come over her hard and fast.

On the forest floor, Bonnie's body snaps, her back arching at an all most unnatural angle. There is a whoosh of breath and then she falls still. For a moment, Stefan thinks she's dead as well. He feels a cold sickness wash over him that only abates when he realizes amongst all this death there is still a heartbeat. Faint – but it exists.

His shoulders sag in relief.

Finally, he finds it in him to spring into action, moving into the now defunct circle. His eyes drift over Caroline who has leaned down next to Bonnie. "Why won't she wake up?" There is a note of panic in her voice and Stefan knows that that realization is coming. He is at a loss as to what to say to her so instead he too kneels beside his fallen friend, his hand coming to cup the side of her face. Her skin feels warm and his thumb swipes a circle before he looks up.

Caroline is gone.

He furrows his brows, his eyes moving quickly to scan the area.

"She's fled. No doubt to wash the metaphorical blood off her hands," Klaus drawls and Stefan's eyes come to him instead. The hybrid steps past the circle's boundary and Stefan immediately draws closer to Bonnie. His hand falls away from her face and plants itself palm down on the ground next to her head so that his body is angled between she and Klaus. Klaus stops sort and scowls. "Oh come on now, Stefan, no sense in offing the witch now. It'd be overkill don't you think?"

Then he laughs; an oppressive sound that has Stefan tensing. Beneath him, Bonnie's chest continues to rise and fall at a steady rate. He lifts his head to look at Klaus who has sobered up quickly. "I'll take care of the bodies. No sense in drawing any unnecessary attention," he states.

For a split second Stefan thinks he should thank Klaus but then he realizes that for all the harm Klaus has caused both Bonnie and Caroline he owes them this. Actually he owes them a hell of a lot more but Stefan isn't pointing any of this out. Instead he carefully gathers Bonnie into his arms, cradling her close and stands. She is limp (but there is still a heartbeat; he realizes now that he has one ear constantly tuned into it). He spares Klaus a look and then he takes her away from all of this.

She doesn't wake until he is carrying her up the steps to the back door of her house.

Her body tightens, he hears a gasp of breath and he looks down. A set of green eyes, glassy from the night's events look up at him. The confusion is evident. Before she could open her mouth he is speaking.

"It's okay. I've got you."

Perhaps she wants to answer. Her lips part but before any sound can come out, her eyes drift close.

It is probably better this way.

Rudy Hopkins opens the door. He and Stefan stare at one another before he moves aside to let Stefan bring her in. Stefan doesn't go for the couch, instead he moves with a familiarity even he didn't know he possessed, up the stairs and to the second door on the left. He carefully sets her on the bed. When he turns Rudy is standing in the doorway.

"What happened?"

Stefan is at a loss as to how to explain what he has witnessed to Bonnie's father. His mouth falls open a little as he searches for the right words to assure a distressed father that his daughter is okay.

"Is she cleansed?"

"I don't…know." Apparently Stefan will just skirt the truth instead.

Rudy pauses, his eyes firmly on his daughter. "Thank you for bringing her home." It is a dismissal.

"I'm staying," Stefan says firmly. He and Rudy lock eyes once again and for a moment he thinks that Rudy is going to fight him on this one. Instead Bonnie's father backs down. Together they hold a vigil. It is well past midnight when Stefan finally convinces Rudy to get some sleep. He promises to wake him if anything changes.

Then it is just the two of them.

Her heartbeat is still strong in his ears. He sinks down now, coming to rest on the edge of the bed. It should have never come to this, he realizes. It should have never gotten this far. It isn't like they were blind to the fact. Damon had told him (and had been uncharacteristically serious when he had done so). She had insisted she was fine despite the fact that she had just lost the first boy she had ever loved. She hadn't been showing for school.

They had left her alone.

He lets his head fall. In the scheme of things she somehow always comes in last doesn't she? It seems to be a hard lesson that he is learning over and over again. How are they so incapable of protecting her when she needs it the most? There is no denying that Elena needs them (she probably always well) but Bonnie needs someone too (even if it is just every now and then). And instead they tiptoed around her while Silas led her down the garden path.

The guilt is overwhelming.

He knows it is not just this. It is everything. It is all those times he had knowingly pushed her too far. It is her grandmother's death. It is that look on her face as she realized what was about to happen to her mother.

"I'm so sorry." The words slip out into the quiet darkness.

Her heartbeat remains the same.

He would have done it. What Caroline did (and somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders where she is, if she is okay). He would have found it in him to throw Klaus off, stepped into that circle and drove the knife into the witch's chest to save her. Unlike Caroline, he would have known the consequence.

And still, he would have done it.

Not because of guilt – but because she didn't deserve to die like that. She has barely lived. Her life has been twisted into something it should not be. She deserves a chance to take it back, to live it on her terms.

He is going to find a way to help her do that.

For now, he sits quietly.

She stirs minutes after the sun rises. His head turns the moment he becomes aware of it. He can't stop himself from asking the most obvious question.

"How you feeling?"

Her eyes are filled with utter confusion. And dread begins to pool in his stomach. It becomes painfully clear with just a few words that she doesn't remember. What happened the night before.

And what brought her to that horrifying scene.

He shouldn't have to do this. She has already lived this moment once before. The fact that it has been robbed from her memory angers a part of him. It isn't fair that she should have to go through this pain again.

But he can't keep it from her.

He tries to be matter of fact, his voice soft but firm when he tells her. He watches as her face breaks, and her body convulses into sobs. She is gasping for air by the time he moves to encircle her in his arms. It is automatic to rock, his face pressed into her hair. After a beat, he can't take the sound anymore. "Breathe, Bonnie," he reminds her. "You've got to breathe."

It takes time but eventually she gets it. She is still trembling when he lays back, bringing his feet off the floor. His arms are still tight around her when she turns her head, presses it into his chest and lets the tears come. He doesn't try to quell them. He knows she needs this.

And he is staying until she doesn't.


	26. Kennett: iv

**Author's Note: Look at me, updating this! I had a horrible ongoing computer issue that took me out of the game for a month. Of course it was right around the time I had planned to start "Spring Fling" – another Bonnie pairing smut-a-thon. Now that my computer is in working order again, I plan to return to the idea but I may have to rebrand it into something else. By the time I get around to it, it may be summer (work is ALWAYS busy this time a year but in 40 days I have 2 months off). Also, given the state of things with Bonnie on the show, my muse comes and goes as I get frustrated by what has happened and then think HOLY COW I HAVE 1000 AUs in mind. So please be patient! **

**This piece here is smutty, so you've been warned (it is based on a prompt given to me for the Spring Fling)! **

**A Snapshot in Time**

_Kennett – Against the Lockers_

Truly it was only a matter of time before it happened.

She is just surprised that it is happening here.

Bonnie scrambles to remove his belt, her finger suddenly clumsy. She blames the fact that his mouth is hot on hers. He clearly is not in any mood to give her leverage. She expected that – after all, she has strung him along for weeks, playing with the original vampire like he is nothing more than a teenage boy. Logically, she knows better, knows there are consequences but still, she has persisted.

Now she is paying for it.

His hands are fisted tight in her hair as he deepens the kiss. She whimpers. Powerful witch she may be but in the end she still needs to breath. He prolongs the moment until she is forced to abandon her attempts to remove his belt to push at his shoulders. He finally relents and she draws in air noisily, her eyes narrowing.

Kol merely grins.

As she recovers, he releases her hair, his hands moving down the sides of her face, a thumb tracing her swollen lips. Then he presses his body against her, driving her back into the hard metal of the lockers. She knows she should be frightened (but she's not, not even close).

Wordlessly, he tugs at her jacket and she lets him. In fact she lets him divest her of her top, her bra. She feels some level of embarrassment as his nimble fingers pop the button on her jeans (they are in a public place for the love of God – it might be after hours but the building is not completely empty). He kisses it away easily and she finds herself stepping out of her pants. Around her lay the remnants of her outfit and he stands there proud as can be that he has created such a mess.

She goes back to work on the belt.

This time she is not nearly as clumsy. Within seconds she has her hand closed around him, her fingers gripping just so. She wishes to see that smirk wipe off his face. He groans, his hips thrusting forward. They crash into the lockers again. She has succeeded in her goal. She can tell by the look on his face that he is no longer in the mood to play. He rips at the remaining article of clothing on her body (she is not putting those back on). She can feel his hands on the back of her thighs and then he is lifting her, bringing her to him. She lets out a cry (louder than she should) as he maneuvers her so that they fit together.

He stills for a moment, and her arms go around his neck. She looks him in the eyes, wondering if she is truly where she is. She. Bonnie Bennett. Pushed against the lockers. With a vampire between her legs. Not just any vampire. Kol Mikaelson. She blinks and he is still there (only he is smiling now and she knows he has guessed correctly as to what is on her mind). He punctuates his smug grin with a quick flick of his hips that has her sinking down further on him. She tightens her fingers in his jacket and catches her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from crying again.

In the end the only way to avoid it is to bury her head into his shoulder. He continues to move against her, hard and fast. She lets lose a string of nonsensical sounds that die in the crook of his neck. She can practically feel him beaming. He has reduced the powerful Bennett witch to a mass of nerves and sensations that she never wants to end.

Of course it has to.

She can feel the beginning of the end building in her stomach. She almost wills it away in hopes of continuing but in the end, when it comes she welcomes it. She throws her head back, and tries not to scream. As a result, the pent up energy is transferred to everything around her. Locker doors fly open, spilling their contents on the floor. Those damned balloons pop (she'll never have 99 now). She tightens around him in such a manner that he stills and lets out a groan of his own. She feels her body go limp and she is essentially putty in his hands.

He gives her a moment and then begins to move again. Slowly at first and then at a maddening pace that brings him to a finish. She pulls herself up, leans against the lockers and takes a deep breath. He actually looks a little…flustered (she has never seen him like that and for a moment her face mirrors the prideful look he had given her earlier: she had done that to him). He carefully (surprising given who he is) sets her down. Her legs are a little shaky at first (so he keeps his hands on her shoulders to steady her) but soon she is looking at him, wondering just where they will go from here.

Perhaps he would have said something. His mouth had been open slightly. But they both hear the sound of footsteps so he grins instead. She blinks, he is gone and she left scrambling for her clothes and cover before someone gets an eyeful.

As she presses herself against the wall in the nearest classroom, she finds herself hoping that what just happened will happen again.

And again…

…and maybe once more after that too.


End file.
